Never Too Late
by Demonic lil Angel
Summary: Rebirth. The entire cartoon world is overrun with horrible monsters. So horrible even the grim reaper can't stop them. Fate to save everyone is left to the authors who loved them so dearly and the OC characters made to help. This is their story.
1. Unreal

To make up for my very... very slow and agonizing comic on DA, I'm making a war story that has been going through my mind for a long time. This involves cartoons, characters authors create, and the authors themselves. My final piece of inspiration came from the last Transformers movie 'Dark of the Moon'. Hope you enjoy this.

* * *

><p><span>Alice's Diary, Day: 08.05.20XX<span>

Perfect day today for scamming and hanging around the lake. It's a scorching August day, and school hasn't started yet. Me and the girls left home to find the Eds already out and about, preparing for what had looked like a picture booth. Eddy wouldn't tell me a thing about it, but had told me to bring my best swimsuit along with the other girls. If only I had known that Eddy was preparing to make us be swimsuit models... he said it was going to be a fortune in profit buut when Kevin was the first to arrive, Eddy refused to sell a thing to him that showed anything of me. He's such a sweety sometimes but his kindness really needs better timing.

Double D went out, pulling Alyssa out of the photo shoot when Eddy requested some more graphic shots. Not that I blame him. When he came back... he seemed a bit edgy. Alyssa looked like she saw hell, her hair proof of that. I asked what was up, but they were fridgid.

Alice's Diary, Day: 08.15.20XX

The daytime sky has gotten oddly dark. Rolf locked imself up in that storage room of his, with his family and all of his food and animals. He was also screaming something like the end was near and the world would end in darkness. Double D and Alyssa locked themselves up in Double D's room, refusing to tell what was going on. Ed is even noticing their strange behavior, and we're all frightened. Eddy couldn't think of a scam today and no one was even outside. Thunder rumbled. We all agreed to sleep over at Eddy's place for the night.

Alice's Diary, Day: 08.19.20XX

Everything... everything has gone horribly wrong! The Eds, Kankers, Jimmy, Nazz, Kevin... All is gone! Dust and debris fly through the air. We ran to the basement, and are now taking shelter in what was our torture chamber.

Alice's Diary, Day: 08.21.20XX

We went outside, and everything was... gone. When we went deeper into the city, it was deserted. Only a few people walked, and soon... it began to rain. The earth began to shake wildly, and split. People screamed in terror, and fled as purplish dark forms began to climb out of the cracks. Alyssa breathed hard, saying something about predicting all of this, and the true evil was coming to the surface. Thinking quickly, Alex had stolen a car and we fled the city. I looked back... and the city crumbled into itself. Ed... Edd... Eddy... where are you?

Alice's Diary, Day: 09.01.20XX

After days and days of searching, we finally found a safe haven. Our car was replaced with a army truck, and we've been fighting through city and city, Alyssa hunting for clue to which the boys and all the other cartoons have disappeared to. It is in the middle of a large desert... and has large mushroom towers? Alex said she recognizes it as Chowder's old kitchen. We went in, only to find the place barren. Buildings still surrounded, so we could be safe for a while. Alyssa had collected information, and told us about what was going on.

A long time ago, before the channel even started, there was a first idea. It was of a woman and man. But the idea was shunned, people thinking the animators were making fun of religons and various other things. The show was about a very powerful monster, who controlled various elements and beings, living in the world of humans and trying to take over the world. The beast was so angry, it ran rampant after being held captive for over five years.

During its long rampage, the monster had impregnated various civilians, making them think he loved them. The beast was defeated and put back in its fiery prison under the earth, the grim reaper this time making sure it doesn't escape with various locks hidden all around the globe. But the beast's children visited him, and he corrupted their innocent minds. Six children, each holding one of the beast's powers. The powers were unknown after years, and the children's identities were hidden. But it was said that warriors from a much more different world would come to save this one.

She said that during the time she and Double D went into the woods, they had went so deep that they stumbled upon one of the beast's children, going through the dirt and finding a strange large skull lock. The person broke it, and glared at them with deep red eyes. Then they ran for their lives. Double D was so scared, he didn't want the beast to return. So he locked himself up and refused to sleep for days. Alyssa joined in fear of his health.

Alyssa said she even had a summoning spell within the confines of her reasearch, but it will take some time to gather all the nessacary materials. We were willing to wait, and so our adventure begins. Please... please boys... be alright.

Somewhere very far away, a month later

"Ugh... I don't want to do any more math..." I groaned, my short just shoulder length black hair all messy. Wearing my dark blue t-shirt and black jeans, I pushed up my thick rimmed glasses and walked into homeroom, sitting next to my best friend Rachel.

"Hey Alyssa." She said, brown curls bounding slightly. She had frameless glasses and had on her blue t-shirt.

"Hey Rachel..." I mumbled, tired as hell and wanting to pass out.

"You doing anything this weekend?" She asked, noticing my lack of energy.

"Nope... you going to your cottage again?"

"Yeah, cousins are visiting and stuff." She said, then I pulled out my handy sketchbook. "I know that teenagers take their iPods everywhere and stuff, but I think your attachments with your sketchbook is kind of extreme. You took it during assembly, during the movies after school..." I looked up from what I was doing and grinned.

"You should see what I do at home. Sometimes I take it in the bathroom." Rachel flinched and blanched slightly.

"Too much information." I laughed and went back to work. "So what are you drawing?" I moved my hand to reveal only a half way done drawing of Ed as Godzilla.

"Ed, from Ed Edd n Eddy, as Godzilla." I grinned. Some girls crowded around the table.

"Cute!~" One said.

"It's kind of weird..."

"Well I think its adorable. Maybe add fire coming out of the mouth."

"No, how about bigger teeth?" The bell rung, telling the end of school.

"HALLELUJAH!~" I screamed, raising my arms. I packed my stuff as the teacher dismissed us. "See you Monday Rache!" I yelled.

"And you get a burst of energy when we leave?" She asked, exhasperated.

"YEP!" I rushed out, a chorus singing in my head as I burst out the front door of the school. I found my mom's van just in the parking lot and with little discussion, we zoomed back to the house. Thunder rumbled above, signalling to not go outside.

Home

I dropped my bag, not caring about homework just yet. Then just plopping down on my chair, I turned on my computer and began to chat with some friends online.

_EPA: Hey!_

_DLA: Hey Autumn. You up to anythin?_

_EPA: Nothing too special. I was just working on some updates. :3_

_DLA: Do you need help?_

_EPA: Nah, I've got this! But thanks. What about your stories? Anything juicy with the Als and Eds? _

I giggled, ready to tell about my new ideas when suddenly, I got another message from another friend. I smiled, seeing as it was another close online friend.

_S3G: alyssa! How's it goin?_

_DLA: *glomps* Good._

_S3G: :P Anything new?_

_DLA: Nope. Another boring day of hell. :/_

_S3G: Aw, too bad. :P _

There was a lot of noise going on outside of my room. I began to work on some stories and messaged a few times. Then my name was called. Thunder rolled outside. Getting up from my seat, one last kid rung up on my message box.

_D4L: My cereal caught on fire again._

_DLA: Put it out with a extinguisher! Or some water! ...How does milk catch fire?_

_D4L: I dunno. _

_DLA: =.= _

My name was called again, but now angrier. I ran out to see my mom, pissed. "Alyssa! I called for you three times already! What are you doing?" She asked.

"Um... I had my headsets on..." I said.

"We're going to eat soon, so go outside and get your siblings to come inside. It looks like its going to rain." She said. I walked outside the front door, and looked around. The sky was dark, clouds rumbling. No siblings in sight. What was odd was, these storms have been going on for the past six days now.

"DORKS? WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled. Walking out, there was no sounds. Now in the middle of the road. Looking around to see no cars in sight, i looked at my iPod for new messages.

_D4L: Am I stupid?_

_DLA: No no... you just have two left feet._

Thunder rumbled even louder now. I checked for any more responses. I thought the others would have checked back by now. Thunder rumbled above me, and suddenly lighting hit the pavement just a few feet away. "Holy shit..." I sped off into someone's yard. Maybe I was overreacting, but when I looked back, the lightning was following me! It hit the ground behind me as I ran as hard and fast as I could.

"Alyssa? What are you doing here?" I passed my little brother, and was grabbed by him. The booming of the thunder behind me.

"Go home, get the brat, dinner is ready." I huffed out, then ran off as the lightning hit again. Our neighborhood is just a very long row, so when I reached the end, only the highway and lighting on either side. "I didn't think I would die like this... Dad, be sure to destroy my laptop when I die..." I said painfully. The lightning struck once more... and then it finally hit its target. Me.

Heaven is a swirling vortex leading up into the sky. Like a tornado. It's purple and various beautiful colors that can't even be described. Like looking outside after a rain shower and you see the rainbow. You know all the colors you didn't pay attention to? Like the ones in between the yellow and green? Those are the ones I'm describing. "Wow..." The ground shook beneath me, and I could hear voices. The ground then felt solid beneath my feet. Not cushiony like how you think clouds are. Three figures surrounded me.

"...This is it? She's just a nerd!" Said someone. My eyes began to clear from the fog, and the three figures revealed themselves to be girls about my age. A brunette wearing a ripped up tank top and shorts with a cloak on her. She held a large book in one hand and chalk in the other. An angry black haired girl, taller than me by a couple inches. She looked at me angrily with piercing blue eyes and had on a torn up leather jacket and a black bra with jeans and combat boots. Behind me was a blond, she had what had to be at least a C cup bust. She looked at me with curious green eyes and had on a cowboy hat, a torn up tank top, and loose shorts with spiked bracelets.

"Oh come now Alice, you of all people should know how looks can be decieving." the brunette said... wait... _Alice? _

"...Alice?" I asked, now seeing some similarity. These were the very same characters that I had made all those months ago.

"Yeah, what?" She asked rudely.

"Oh... my god..." I instantly glomped Alex. "THIS IS SO AWESOME!"

"What the hell?" Alex asked, trying to shove me off. We heard some groans behind us. I looked down to see I was surrounded by three bodies. Alex pushed me off and nudged one of them with her foot. One only groaned and rolled to the side. Another got up to reveal it was a she. She had shoulder length dark blond hair, and wore a blue tank top with jeans.

"Woah... am I dead? That lightning struck out of nowhere..." I helped her up to her feet. "Thanks. What's your name?"

"Alyssa." Her brown eyes opened wide and began to scan me over. The other Alyssa seemed surprised as she looked at us.

"As in... Demonic?" I instantly recognized her.

"...Autumn?" The two other figures got up to reveal to be males. Both had brown hair, and one wore a green t-shirt with jeans. The other looked older than us, and had on a black batman t-shirt and jeans. "Max? Johnny?" Both guys looked up at me, surprised to hear their names.

"You know these guys?" Max was the first to get up, grabbing my hand. Then I helped Johnny up. He seemed shaken quite a bit.

"Yeah... and look behind you." Autumn turned and gasped at seeing her character.

"ALICE!" Alice looked at her like she was a freak, and screamed as Autumn tackled her head on and glomped.

"Why are people being glomped so much?" The other Alyssa asked. Dust began to pick up, creating a storm. "Quickly! Inside the base!" She shouted. We all followed her inside the building, and Alex shut the door. The wind howled outside, and there was musky scents of old spices and rotting ingredients. Darkness overcame everyone in their confusion.


	2. Machines are Needed

Requests are welcome. :D

* * *

><p>The room was very dark until someone found a light switch and the room was bright enough to see in. It was a very dim light, but was usable. "This looks like Chowder's kitchen. er... Mung's kitchen I mean." Autumn said, looking around and smelling strange new ingredients.<p>

"Am I in heaven?" I asked, eyes all sparkly and smiling.

"Did that lightning kill us all?" Max asked, rubbing his head.

"Is there anything to eat? I haven't had anything since breakfast." Johnny said. Alice glared at us all and we shut up immediately. Alyssa #2 sighed and sat on the counter, moving aside some kitchen utensils.

"You all are not dead. We have just teleported you four here with a summoning circle from the Grim Reaper's book of the dead." She said, holding the large book with a huge skull lock on it.

"...That title isn't very reassuring." Autumn pointed out.

"These guys are idiots! They'll never become the heroes!" Alice yelled. Alex hit her in the head.

"Heroes?" Max asked.

"You see... we needed someone from another world, but we don't exactly know why." Alyssa scratched her head. "You see, everyone in the cartoon world that ever mattered, Ed Edd n Eddy, Chowder, Flapjack, Ben 10, all the Pokemon, Johnny Test, all of them. They have all gone missing." All four of us gasped.

"What happened?" Johnny asked. All of us began to get comfortable for the coming story. Alyssa began to recite the events before all of this began. What her reasearch had summed up to, and the legend of the monster.

"And this monster is called...?" Max asked.

"...Joe." Alyssa said. Alex snickered, and so did everyone else.

"What a frightening name..." Johnny said sarcastically.

"So what's the first mission for us 'heroes'?" I asked, already pumped. I knew I wasn't hero material, but a couple days of missions and I might believe in myself more. Anything was better than sitting at a desk all day and taking notes on the history of a mattress factory.

Alice narrowed her eyes at me and stood on the counter. "Your first mission is living through a day of training with me you posers." She hissed. All of us swallowed hard. Alyssa began to read for a bit in the book of the dead, then found something. Johnny noticed her surprise and got a little suspicious.

"Can't we get some sort of awesome powers or weapons?" Johnny asked.

"You can't depend on anything completely. When disarmed, your enemy will not hesitate to kill." Alice said, leading us outside the back room into the dust storm. She shoved each of us outside and threw some goggles to us. "If you can make it from here to Endive's catering, I will train you for real!"

"But wait-" Max was about to say something but the door slammed shut. Autumn tried to open it.

"It's locked!" I snapped on my goggles, and everyone else did.

"Unless you want an early burial, we should head out!" Max yelled over the howling winds. We began to walk, taking shelter behind buildings occasionally. The wind almost blew all of us away at one point, but Johnny grabbed hold of an old fruit stand, and we kept hold of each other to ensure we stay together. As we sat behind a large stone house to catch our breath and get the sand out of our ears, Autumn piped up.

"This is unfair! Why is Alice so upset at us?"

"Maybe because we're not much to look at..." I emptied my head and my hand came back with a couple rocks and some loose change in it. "...I don't remember my head being a piggy bank."

"Wait, we're in a cartoon right?" Max asked.

"Yeah." I said, but then caught onto the idea. I pulled Max's cheek and it stretched much farther than any of us imagined.

"I'm a rubber man!" Max yelled, stretching out his skin.

"Is just imagining this making it possible?" Autumn asked.

"Possibly." I answered. Autumn began to clench up, and a jar of pickles next to us opened and a wave of pickle juice flew into the air and dumped all over me and Johnny. She looked at us guiltily and smiled slightly.

"Oops..." Then she wrinkled her nose from the vinegar smell and looked away. I ate a pickle from the ground, tasting much fresher than it probably was.

"Gomu gomu... ROCKET!" Max launched himself out of the shade and into the storm, but then we all heard a loud slap of skin against stone. We all flinched as the dust cleared enough for us to see him splattered against the roof of the building. It said 'Endive's'. "I found it!" He cried out painfully, then scraped himself off and landed on the dirt ground. We ran to the door and went inside, dusty, dirty, and tired. But only me and Johnny were sticky as well. I have that to thank Autumn for.

"You like One Piece?" I asked.

"I've been watching it recently." He said. We were all breathing hard as we stood in the front lobby. Footsteps sounded down the halls and approached us. Looking up, there stood all three girls. Alex and Alyssa looked proud, but Alice wasn't impressed.

"You've done good getting here, but the work just gets harder from here."

"Why do you smell so gross?" Alex asked, taking a whiff of Johnny.

"A pickle wave attacked us out of nowhere." He said, narrowing his eyes at the giggling Autumn. Alyssa #2 took a hose and blasted all four of us with it, making us hit the wall but the water was so refreshing we quickly forgot about the the water died down, Alice took us all by our shirts and dragged us down the halls. The others followed. Alyssa massaged her temples, Alice obviously giving her the start of a migrane.

"How did you get down here so fast?" I asked, trying to get out of her grip.

"We've lived here for a month. You think we wouldn't have scouted out some quick routes around town before settling?" She asked, making me feel like an idiot. She put us in what looked like a storage room, but when she flipped the switch, it revealed itself to be more of an excersise room. In the center was a large table, and a map sprawled on it. It was the Earth, but oddly different. "This is the world. We, are here." She pointed to a small point on the map, near the edge of the ocean. "Right now, we need to find recruits for the new resistance. I have a friend just south of the border here..." She pointed down, which to a normal person would be Mexico. "In Robot County. She's trying to recuit some robots and survivors for us. But there's something wrong. I'm not getting any kind of signal back from her that she was successful inr her mission."

"How do you know someone down there?" Autumn asked, curious.

"Squeaker. They brought it back to life." Everyone but Johnny seemed to know what she meant.

"The CN version of Twitter." I whispered in his ear. He nodded, embarrassed, and continued to listen.

"We need tech. Computers, scanners, robots, whatever. We need to get equipped. Possibly, we can get a map of the other facilities where others could be held captive." She said, eyes completely serious. "This, is your training. Come out of it alive and bring us the nessacary equipment and people."

"Alice! Putting them so suddenly into the field..." Alyssa said, clearly worried for our health. All of us seemed to relax, since Alice listened to her... sometimes. When it was logical enough.

"They're the 'heroes', right? They can handle it all themselves if this is true!" Alice yelled, head down. Her teeth were clenched and fists tight. Alex came to her aid, and ushered her to one of the couches. Alyssa showed us out, and to the garage.

"What was her problem?" Max asked me.

"Dude. EDDY, was taken." I said.

"...Oh yeah. I forgot." He said looking ahead, feeling a little bad. "Gomu gomu..."

"This place is so big!" Autumn commented, looking around.

"Yes, and it used to be very busy as well. I'd give my life just to bring everything back to the way they were." Alyssa said, sighing. "But no more sadness. This is a time where we fight back!" The lights came on, and there was a large machine under a tarp. She pulled off the tarp, and underneath was a large black jet. "This, is something Dexter sold to me in a garage sale. The T-X 3000, or as he liked to call it, the dust collector in his basement." She giggled. "Capable of carrying up to ten people inside and can carry cargo over 100,000 pounds."

"Sweet!" Autumn said, already trying to claim shotgun. Max climbed up the front of the jet and climbed in the drivers seat.

"GOMU GOMU STEAL!" He yelled. Alyssa threw me the keys.

"Try not to destroy the thing." She said.

3rd person POV

"Hey, Alyssa?" Johnny asked as the original headed into the cockpit and kicked Max out of the drivers seat.

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you girls coming with?"

"Alex is coming, in fact, she's just climbing in." She pointed to the jet to show him Alex was kicking Autumn out of shotgun. "Me and Alice have some unfinished buisness here."

"Like hell you know how to navigate!" The lighter blond yelled. Autumn squirmed into one of the back seats and the ladder was still down.

"And... what did you see in the book?" Alyssa seemed surprised.

"You're bright. I found that your world has some sort of... power, that ours nor this world can't duplicate. It didn't say what, but it looked like a very powerful weapon needed for this battle." She sighed. Johnny patted her back.

"We'll figure this all out. Just wait." He said with a grin. She nodded, then pushed him towards the jet.

"Your journey awaits." He walked to the jet and climbed in. The original Alyssa started the engine, and the door opened. Alex started the navigation systems, and pointed straight ahead.

"We're cue in 10... 9... 8... 7..." Alex counted down. Alyssa #1 thrust the steering wheel forward.

"LAUNCHING!" She screamed excitedly, surprising everyone and making them double in seatbelt safety. Alex grinned as well and began to navigate. Alyssa pulled out of the garage and zoomed off into the air. The other Alyssa, still where she was, waved after them. Alice watched from afar, arms crossed.

"WAHOO!" Alyssa screamed inside the ship. Alex directed her through the sandstorm, and revealed to them was more desert. But clearer skies this time.

"Let's try some evasive manuvers!~" Alex said. Alyssa held her breath, and pulled the jet straight up, then did a set of loops down. As they got closer to Robot Country, the skies began to darken, and the smell of oils and rust came to all their noses.

"We're getting very close, the sky is blackening from all the exhaust from all the machines in Robot County." Alex said.

"What's that?" Max asked, pointing ahead. A city began to come into view, and what as most visible was the huge tower, taller than any other building. Autumn was in the bathroom, emptying out her stomach after that last loop. Johnny seemed a little green as well.

"Robot Tower. A monument to the treaty made for all robots treated equally in the world. But... something is wrong. Look!" There was a large ship hovering near the top, and figures stood at the top. All of them were a dark shade, eyes glowing a dark red. "Park over there, behind the rocks." Alex said. Alyssa obliged and parked the thing according to Alex's instructions. Johnny was the first to fall out.

"Ground! I missed you so!" He cried out. Alyssa huffed as she walked over him. Max came out next, and then Alex and after two more minutes, Autumn.

"Alyssa, you are NEVER, flying a ship again!" She choked out, head still spinning. She rolled her eyes and helped her to walk. Alex looked ahead, but there was nothing but guards of the same guys on the tower. Large, muscular figures. They were dark in colors, and had three toes, three fingers. They seemed to have teeth, and eyes had red flames in them. Machinery stuck out of each of them, and metal parts stuck to their surfaces. Like ghosts, they haunted the large city. But oddly not one citizen of the town was not visible.

"That's odd, I thought robot's inhabited this place." Johnny said.

"They do! these bastards must have taken them somewhere, like a prison. Or even worse... a recycling plant!" Alex said, horrified. "They'll be made into soda cans, pencil sharpeners, trash cans..." Max looked ahead to see the city broke off straight ahead.

"What's down there?" He asked, wondering if they could have been taken there.

"Oh that? I think it's the ancient prisons, from the... robot/human civil wars..." Alyssa looked at her oddly. "That is a possibility, but it's really far from here. All the way down the canyon!" She said.

"We can't take the ship, they'll just shoot us down." Autumn said.

"How do you know all this?" Max asked. "I don't remember you being this intelligent." Alex punched him in the face for that comment. "I'll look for a way out..." He said. "Gomu Gomu... BULLET!" He zipped right past the monsters and hid in an alley.

"That gomu gomu is starting to get on my nerves..." Alyssa said. Johnny handed each of us a cloak and pieces of metal.

"This will work as a disguise." He said. We all put the stuff on, and now looking like a bunch of homeless metal idiots, we walked down the street. A large figure stood in front of us, looking down on us.

"...Who are you simpletons? You are not of the Joenian race!" He barked. Alyssa sniggered slightly and was elbowed in the side by Alex.

"We, are robots who are looking for our buddies." Johnny said.

"...Very well. We will have our men take you down into the cages in the canyons." He said. Looking ahead, Max was jumping up and down, pointing to the canyon. Looking behind, four men were about to pierce through their stomachs with spears. Thinking quick, Alex ran to the edge of the canyon. We three just laughed nervously and ran after her. "AFTER THEM!" Five soldiers stood in front of all five of them. Behind the soldiers was the cliff, leading downhill and the canyons were filled with contraptions and soldiers.

"SCREW YOU BASTARDS!" Having enough of this and almost sick to her stomach, Autumn jumped on the monster and sent him overboard, then using him as some sort of board to surf on down the cliff and into the canyon. Alyssa smirked, and did the same. The monsters left, now were a little frightened. But Max and Alex did it as well. Johnny, a little startled, shut his eyes and did the same, but ended up tackling the thing and as he slid down the canyon on it, having his own little battle with the thing using only fists and teeth on it.

"This is so f*cking awesome!" Alyssa screamed, surfing and tackling a bunch of monsters at once with her 'board'.


	3. Resistance Recruits

I love all you reviewers and fans!~ KEEP THE OLD CARTOONNETWORK ALIVE!

* * *

><p><span>Max's POV<span>

Surfing on the bodies of our enemies was both helpful and entertaining. But behind us were streaks of purplish blood going downhill. Above, four soldiers had done the same to their own comerades and were surfing on them, going after us with large spears and ray guns. One nearly shot me in the head. Johnny was still tusslign with that soldier until he got to his feet looking really beat up. Ahead of me were the three girls.

"RAMP AHEAD!" Alex cried out. I didn't know what she meant by that for a minute, but then I saw them veer to the right and right ahead was a huge pit. Quickly I followed, and we climbed onto the wall on our boards, then slid back onto the ground. Looking back, one of the monsters fell into the pit. I smirked, but then Alyssa lost her footing just after a huge turn, and fell off her 'board'. Quickly, I grabbed her wrist and carried her.

"WOAH!" She cried out, startled.

"Your welcome." I said, and she grabbed on my neck for support. I used the soldier and slid on a bar, making the soldier scream out in pain as the bar crushed his crotch.

"This is so insane!" Autumn screamed. Alex picked up a couple of rocks and began to chuck them back at the monsters. They hit, bitbut only one of them fell. Johnny nearly got hit with one.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING THEM!" He screamed. They hit the bottom and it their ride was finally over. Autumn looked up to see a bunch of dark colored streaks leading down the canyon.

"Cool! It's like surfing on a marker!" She said. Alyssa thumped me on the head after we walked for a while.

"Can you please put me down? Your hand is kind of low..." She said, eyes narrowed. I grinned and put my hand to her butt.

"Better?" **SMACK! **I dropped her, and she got back to her feet in a huff.

"Pervert..." She muttered as she went to walk with Autumn. I snickered. Alex looked at me and shook her head. Johnny sniggered slightly.

3rd POV

"You're an idiot." She said. Max just smirked. Behind us, the final monster stood.

"You will fall under my-" Johnny punched the guy, pretty pissed now.

"I just got mangled and scratched up, you douchebags are killing my attitude!" He yelled. We all sweatdropped at him.

"Is horrible anger problems a part of your new powers?" Autumn asked, giggling slightly.

"...Is that a power yet?" He asked.

"how about we worry about releasing all of these robots first?" Alex asked, then pointing to the canyon walls. For miles, the canyon walls had cells of robots and human/robots in them. It was horrifying to see, all of them rusting from lack of oil, or falling to pieces. Each one of them screaming or crying out in pain, wanting to be released. "Here's your mission everyone, infiltrate and release all prisoners, no matter how f*cked up they might look. Got it? I don't wanna see a single cage unopened here!" She yelled at them, which brought attention to themselves. Soldiers pointed at them, and began to try to attack. The wailing lessened, eyes everywhere watched the development. Lasers were fired at them.

"You guys couldn't have worse aim even if you were blind!" Max yelled.

"...You think they've been inhaling too much exhaust lately?" Autumn asked Johnny, and he just shrugged. All of the lasers were missing them completely, and instead going towards the cells. Locks were blasted off and robot ran out free. Max looked up to see the gunners were chugging down some weird alcohol as they were shooting, and their faces were a lavender shade rather than the regular violet.

"Damn." Alyssa said. Then they all spread out and began to break open the cages. Using rusty pipes, they broke the locks one by one, and the crowds of robots began to rebel against the strange enemies. Max broke open one of the last cages, but all he could hear was shivering. He looked inside to see a tall yellow and a fat gray robot in the corner with a more silvery female robot, and a green midget. The green one ran out, screaming.

"What the hell...?" Max asked, getting the attention of the others.

"G-Get away you monster!" The yellow screamed. The silver one didn't seem very frightened. In fact, she walked up to him and took his hand in a handshake.

"Thanks for releasing us. May I ask where you humans are from?" Max loked at her and saw that her eyes were scanning him. She was hot, but not hot enough to be in his books.

"We're here to rescue all you robots. We hope you join our resistance that is forming, and-" She immediately shut him up with a hand over his mouth.

"Resistance? You mean... Alice? Oh man! I gotta find Sadie! You're finally coming for us all!" She said excitedly, then blasted off like a rocket. Max was confused, but looked down at the two robots.

"You two, OUT." Alyssa came next to him.

"What's the hold up- WOAH!" She looekd at the robots with big glittery eyes.

"What?"

"T-That's Thrasher and Blastus! YES! I FINALLY GET TO MEET A CARTOON! Even though it got cancelled and crap..." More explosions in the background.

"Let's just get them out of here." Max said, then went inside. Alyssa helped him shove the two out. Alex came out of the large crowd of robots.

"I just found Sadie, and she and Star are going to reprogram all the robots to go to your location." Alex said, speaking into her watch.

"Well done Alex. For this success I'll be the first to tell you the good news on what we found." Alyssa said happily.

"Hm?"

"We found Chowder, Mung Daal, his wife, and Schnitzel in one of the buildings, hiding out. We'll be able to have a cook now!" Alyssa said.

"YES! NO MORE CRAPPY WAFFLES!" Alex screamed.

"The ingredients are still bad, but they'll taste better now. Come back to base when ready." The transmission ended, and Alex was jumping around. Autumn came out, next to her was the android Max found and a short haired girl who looked a lot like the original Alyssa, but her hair was styled differently. And she wore a sweatshirt.

"That should do it. Where's your ship?" She asked Alex.

"Up the canyon." Autumn cut in. Thrasher and Blastus finally got up, and looked around. "And who are you?"

"I'm Sadie, and- OH GOD! RAY? ROBOT? WHERE ARE YOU?" She screamed.

"Hee hee hee! We're right here!~" Yelled a girly giggly voice. Johnny and Max got the chills for some reason hearing that. Out of the crowd, Star pulled out a blonde girl with a pink dress, her hair in pigtails and a flat chest, and another robot.

"Thank you for not forgetting about us Sadie." The robot said.

"...Who are you?" Johnny asked. The robot didn't seem surprised he asked that, but that question bummed him out a bit. Ray elbowed him.

"Psst! Cutie! His show got canceled, so give him a break!~" She whispered. Johnny didn't know what to say to that, so he stepped away from Ray, which ended up him running from the pink bubbly blond.

"We'll have to hitch a ride up the canyon then!" Alex said, then grabbed onto a flying robot's leg and she began to fly off with it. Sadie, Ray, and Robot grabbed onto Star, as did Thrasher and Blastus, and they all flew off.

"She's strong." Autumn said, impressed one robot could carry them all.

"Now how the hell do WE get out of here?" Max asked.

"I dunno. Can any of us fly?" Alyssa asked.

"I could make something like a water tube, but the water here might be toxic." Autumn said.

"How does super speed sound?" Johnny asked, then put Max on his back. Autumn and Alyssa began to snicker, but then Autumn was carried bridal style and Alysa had to hold onto Max as Johnny ran so fast, the wind whistling in their ears was a high pitched scream. When Johnny stopped, both Max and Alyssa flew off his back and hit the windshield like a couple of bugs.

"...Ow." Max said, his face squished on the glass. Both of them fell off the glass and the cockpit opened. Alex looked down at them, and Thrasher, Blastus, Star, Ray, Robot, and Sadie sat in the back.

"One of you will have to ride in the back seats." Autumn, Alyssa, and Johnny pointed at Max.

"...You guys SUCK." Max pouted. Alex got the rope and Max swallowed hard.

"We love you too Max." Alex grinned. Ray giggled, Sadie and Star chuckled as the other three climbed into the jet. When Max was secure, Alex went inside.

"Is this rope tight enough?" Max asked, nervous as hell.

"Of course! I'm not sure if it's the right knot for it though..." Alex said that last part before losing the cockpit, and Max prepared himself for one hell of a wild ride.

Later

The city was clear of dust storms for now, and it was bustling with robots everywhere. Alice was giving them sectors to work in, and machinery and tech was lining up by the minute. Everyone else came in, Max looking like hell and his hair all frizzy and crazy. "Any other missions for the day?" Alex asked.

"Nope, we're good for today." Alyssa said. But then Alice handed Autumn a checklist.

"You mind finishing the renovations? We've got everything done but the security, and that's vital." Alice said. "Sadie, you and Robot help them out with the place. Star, you're going to work in the infermary, since you know most wounds and all the software in this city." Both girls nodded and went their seperate ways, Robot and Ray following Sadie to go help.

"But what are you gonna do?" Autumn asked. Johnny went to find something to eat, and Alyssa dragged Max's half worn out body to the infermary, going after Star.

"Me and Alyssa have some things to pick up." Alex was in the corner. "Alex, give back the hat." She moped, but then handed her cowboy hat to her. "And we have some friends expecting us." Alice grinned. Autumn had a really bad feeling about what she was about to do.

Hours Later, Xiaolin Temple

Jack Spicer was kicked into the cage along with the bottled Wuya, Omi, Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo, and the caged Dojo. "Hehe... hey guys!" Jack said, nervous.

"Well this is just great! Now we've got Wuya and Jack in here too? This day can't get any worse..." Kimiko muttered.

"We've been in this cage for two days, it CAN'T get worse." Raimundo said. Omi sat in the corner, moping. He had watched his own master be slain, and he couldn't do a thing about it as he did what his master had said, and hid the shen gong wu where no one would ever find it. Clay was doing his own mourning, and just stared out at the open grass and mountian to clear his angry thoughts. His favorite hat had blown away when he was taken down by a horde of the monsters, and now he was crabbier than ever. Then he saw something blue outside the temple and past the soldiers. Kneeling on the ground and picking wildflowers sat a little girl, her hair tied up in a pony tail and her kimono was white with blue sakura flowers. Her eyes a icy blue and hair a pitch black.

"HUBBA HUBBA!" Jack yelled, looking outside. The monsters looked and surrounded her.

"Who dares go to the sacred temple of JOE?" Asked the main soldier.

"O-Oh, I was just out picking some wildflowers for my father... Sorry if I- wah!" They forced her to her feet, and he inspected her.

"You are a pretty one. The commander would like to have one like you at his side... bring her to the commander!" He ordered, and she was forced to walk into the temple, passing the cage. The girl looked at the ones in the cage, and smiled. But it wasn't a kind smile, it was the devious one that would send enemies shivering in their sleep.

"I sense darkness in that child~" Wuya said with a chuckle.

"It must be another demon!" Omi said.

"Or something worse..." Dojo said.

"Whatever she is, she's cute!" Jack said.

"Not for long she'll be." Wuya laughed. The girl walked into the main temple, and the commander sat there, holding his sword.

"What do you have for me? The hidden Shen gong wu?" The commander was taller, and more muscular than the others, he had a long scar leading down his face and a black cap on his head. The soldiers revealed the young woman, and the commander smiled broadly, revealing horrible yellow and black teeth. She tried to not grimace. "Ah, and may I ask who you are?"

"..."

"The silent type are you? Well, I have something that will get you to make noise. We men... need an outlet for our... desires. Do you mind maybe... entertaining us?" He asked with a perverted smile. She looked behind her to see soldiers ready to strike her if she didn't. She smiled, and turned around. She undid her sash, and unveiled to the soldiers behind her, who were surprised. Then they fell to the ground. The commander was about to undo his pants, as his soldiers with him were, but then her entire robe dropped... and soon enough she had bullets in all their skulls.

"I'll just entertain myself thanks." She said to the commander, who was still barely alive. He looked to see she had a tight black crop top, black short shorts, straps on her thighs for her guns, a rocket launcher over her back, and army boots. She held the rifle to his head, then pulled the trigger.

**BANG! **The sound was heard all the way back at the cage. "Were those... gunshots?" Clay asked. A figure came out of the dojo, and came right to the cage door. It was the girl, but she was dressed differently. Clay felt himself drool slightly.

"You look like an idiot, stop making that face." She said, then shot the lock off. They all rushed out of the cage. "Couldn't you... you know, destroy that cage?"

"It is built from a very strong material, stronger than diamonds." Dojo said, getting out of his tinier cage. Jack was fluttering around her.

"So what's your name?" Kimiko asked.

"Alice. I'm here to get you, and your shen gong wu out of the hands of the enemy. I want you to come and help build the resistance with us." She said.

"And what's in it for us?" Raimundo asked.

"Free housing, food, and you won't have to live in a dank and dirty cage." Kimiko was excited already.

"Sounds great!"

"Good. Now I won't feel bad." Alice said with a smile.

"About what?" Omi asked. **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! **The dojo along with over twenty soldiers exploded. They all looked at her, and she didn't even flinch at the explosion. She pointed to the jet, and Jack, holding Wuya, was the first to run there like a coward.

"Wait! What about the Shen gong wu?" Kimiko asked.

"I've got that covered, just get into the jet." Alice said, looking out for something. A shadow came out from the roof, and landed just as the warriors went into the jet. In Alyssa #2's hands, was the large sack containing all of the shen gong wu. She had pieces of burning hair and her cloak had a few holes.

"I found it!" She grinned.

"Where may I ask?" Alice asked as they walked to the jet.

"Inside Clay's trunk~"

"Ah." They went in, and Alyssa threw the sack to Raimundo. Alice opened a compartment, and threw a hat to Clay. "I think this is yours." Clay grinned and put it on.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Alyssa yelled, and pulled up into the sky. Jack looked down from a window to see the monsters about to fire at them.

"Oh, I almost forgot!~" Alice pressed a button, and fired a missle down at them. There was nothing but a smoldering crater of the monsters left. Then she presed the intercom and talked to Alex.

"Make sure those slackers are in the training room before we get there, or I'm gonna jam a rifle up their asses." Alex nodded with a grin and went to give the message.


	4. Pokemon Factory

I loooooove watching funny pokemon spoofs~ And Toon link spoofs. AAAGGHHH! IT ITCHES! DX

* * *

><p>Alice was shooting her rifles at Johnny as he was screaming and running across the building. "EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed, Alice chasing after him.<p>

"They don't have anything good to eat..." Blastus said to Thrasher, and they were trying to find some scraps because lunch hadn't satisfyed them yet. Johnny grabbed him and used him as a sheild for the bullets as he ran past the kitchen. After all the renovations which took about five days, the city was completely secured and ready for more recruits. Robots worked on more buildings so they could live in them, and they were given oil and parts to live on that were found. Inside the kitchen, Mung Daal was lecturing Chowder on how to serve mass amount of people that were getting ready for battle.

"You use a glokenshpear, like so." Mung was dressed as a gladiator of some sorts, and didn't wear any pants. The glokenshpear had pierced through several hamburgers. Then he threw it and it went through Blastus's head. Alice shot at Johnny again and again, and Blastus was trying to get out of his grasp.

Training Room

Endive's room had been reamped as the new training room. Autumn practiced shooting icicles at the portrait of Endive on the wall. She hit the portrait in the eyes and on the trunk. Alyssa got a marker and drew a curly mustache on Endive. "Heheheh~" She giggled.

Max looked outside to see Robot Jones finding a jar of oil, and curious, he drank it. Then the label read 'Petroleum Oil', and his eyes began to go multicolored and he began to run around like a drunk. "...So robots can get drunk." Max said, sweatdropping. Alice came into the room, dragging Johnny back in and throwing him to the weights.

"You can't rely on nothing but speed. And you were going so slow I could catch you." Alice growled, then left. Johnny whimpered and crawled over to the weights and began to lift them, grunting as he did. Alex came inside, slightly bummed.

"We've got another task for you. The robots have found another prison. I can't believe I can't go though!" She whined.

"Great! Now I don't have to keep firing at this creepy monster picture all day!" Autumn exclaimed happily, everyone knowing she was talking about Endive's portrait.

"And where the hell is this prison?" Max asked.

"It's in the Sinnoh reigon." She said. Autumn and Johnny instantly got all shiny eyed.

"POKEMON?" They asked. Max didn't seem to happy about it.

"Pokemon are gay now." He said.

"You're just being a crabby pants." Autumn said, pissing him off.

"So... why do you need pokemon running around?" Alyssa asked.

"Power sources, water sources, etc. They would be a major help." She said.

"And we're taking the jet right?" Alyssa asked, excited.

"Yes, but since you don't have any powers, I got you this. The Xiaolin warriors are quite good when it comes to picking shen gong wu." She handed her the Tangle Web Comb, which she placed in her hair, which allowed her to shoot hair out and tangle people. The Mantis flip coin, which made her able to flip around like someone from the fricking matrix, and finally the Mind Reader Conch, which was self explanitory. When she took it, she took it to her ear.

"Mind Reader Conch." She whispered, and the shen gong wu activated.

_I wonder what kind of food they're gonna serve for dinner tonight... probably something weird like those fire snackers we had. It fricking burned a hole right through my tongue. _Johnny thought. Alyssa then turned to Autumn.

_I wonder how HE'S doing... probably is wondering silently on where I am... hehehe... My facebook profile is probably crap loads of messages by now. _Autumn thought, nose scrunched up. Then she moved to Max.

_This pokemon journey is going to f*cking suck. But.. at least I get to watch the girls bounce around probably get to touch that ass again. _Max said, looking at Alyssa. She looked at him, face horrified as his metal images were put into her head.

"OH MY GOD!" Alyssa shoved the shell back into the blonde's hands. "There are some minds I'd rather not read..." She said, glaring at Max who had no idea what she was talking about.

"OMG YOU READ MY MIND?" Autumn asked, then took the shell. "Mind reading conch~"

_Max is so F*CKING perverted! Sometimes I wonder why he's so... weird! But then again, so am I and stuff... _Autumn smirked and looked at her friend.

"Johnny, you're driving though." Alex handed him the keys and he swallowed hard.

"You're letting me drive the jet...?" He asked nervously.

Later

All four of them were screaming loudly, Johnny twisting and turning, trying not to hit a bunch of large rocks. "DRIVE BETTER!" Max screamed.

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING?" Johnny screamed back.

"YOU'RE NOT TRYING ENOUGH!" The girls were holding onto each other for dear life, the ship veering out of control and spinning.

"IF I DIE I GIVE ALL MY BELONGINGS TO MY DAD!" Autumn screamed. Alyssa was praying the hail mary. Then they crashed into the sand, everyone hitting the windsheild and something exploded.

"I hate you so much right now Johnny..." Max said, then the windsheild opened and all four of them fell out. Autumn struggled out of the jet and looked up ahead.

"You just totalled our only way out of here!" Alyssa cried out, sinking to her knees on the sand and sobbing. Johnny sweatdropped.

"Woah..." Autumn said. There was a huge factory ahead, and large amounts of exhaust went into the air. "That must be it..." Max groaned, praying that none of the gay people in pokemon were there and that they were killed by the monsters.

"I WANNA RIDE AN ARTICUNO!" Alyssa screamed, eyes big and shiny and an excited smile on her face.

"That thing would freeze your butt before you even got on!" Autumn commented.

"I know I know, but I'd rather ride that than a Zapdos. That bird's feathers look like they can seriously hurt someone!" The girls continued to chat about the legendary pokemon they wanted to meet, and the guys were silent. Max was perversing... again. He did so by staring at their butts the entire walk and watching their hips move. Johnny was wondering what kinds of pokemon they would meet, and if any pokemon got wiped out. The building had a large front gate, and looked like it had been abandoned for years. But then a fireball launched at them and nearly hit Johnny as it flew by.

"Holy shit!" Alyssa cried out.

"We're obviously at the right place." Johnny said, feeling for his burning eyebrows. Autumn looked around and saw a small sewer. Since the gates wouldn't open, she held out her hand, and shut her eyes tightly and groaned, then the water began to lift along with a horsea and poliwag within it, and brought it over the walls, and froze it instantly. She breathed heavily afterwards.

"Oh... man..." She breathed out. Alyssa patted her back and using her Tangle web comb like a rope, everyone held onto her as the tangle web comb pulled them all up. But since Autumn didn't make any slide on the other end of the wall, they all fell down on top of each other.

"Get off... me... NOW..." Alyssa gagged, everyone sitting on her back. Pokemon then began to surround them, all of them different and wearing armor similar to the strange monsters they had fought earlier. Everyone took a battle stance, ready to fight. The meowth stood up to them, and removed his helmet, revealing bloodshot eyes and the coin on its head was all dingy.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"...Oh, its you." Johnny said, recognizing him as Team Rocket's meowth.

"Aww... why cant i meet something cute? Like a Pachirisu!" Autumn whined. The meowth ignored that comment and looked up at them with scared eyes.

"Are... are you twerps here to set us free?" He asked.

"Well when you call us twerps like that..." Max was prepared to say something rude, but then a large fireball hit again, incinerating a helpless Dunsparce.

"NUUUUU! HE WAS SO INNOCENT!" Autumn cried out. Everyone spread out, trying not to get hit by fireballs. A huge Charizard fell to the ground, a monster riding his back and forcing him to shoot fireballs at everyone, making the pokemon faint. Autumn used her water abilites to block the incoming fire, and managed to defend some pokemon. But then, all their eyes flashed red and the pokemon turned on them. Autumn found herself paralyzed, and a mankey dragged her into the factory. A Spheal did a ice beam straight at Alyssa, and froze her in a block of ice. A machoke dragged her inside, everyone terrified of what would happen to them next. Max found himself screaming like a little girl, a pidgeyotto had snatched him and flew away with him into the top window of the factory. Johnny was the only one left, and only having his super speed, he swallowed and picked up a stray pipe as the pokemon came closer. He felt something pulse within the pipe, but before he could bring out whatever was coming, a thundershock hit him and he fell down, paralyzed and burnt. The pokemon's eyes went back to normal after they went in, and now they were all mortified on what they had done.

_"Not again!" _Cried out a Pichu, sobbing.

_"My head hurts!" _Cried out a Tepig, rubbing his head against the dirt.

Inside the Factory

Everyone found themselves chained to the wall in a deep dank prison cell when they came to. Outside of their cell was a monster guard, and a large... lizard man? "I thought we'd only have to deal with the purple ugly bastards!" Johnny whined. The lizard man glared at them with its yellow eyes, his pupils red.

"Ugly? You humans are nothing but filth on this dirt ball! Made of mud you are!" He shouted back at us, his voice deep and gravelly. He had long lines of fangs, and green scales. He stood on two legs, and wore the same kind of armor the monsters wore. "I have heard about you 'heroes', all the other prisoners keep gossiping how you're going to rescue them! But I don't think that will really be true after I destroy you from the inside out!" The guard chuckled at their planned demise.

Alyssa fumed, knowing that a spheal was a gentle creature. "What the f*ck did you do to them?" She hissed. The lizard man flinched slightly, seeing something glow within her eyes. Then he went inside the cell, and grabbed her face and inspected her.

"You look like a normal pathetic human... yet I sense some amount of evil in you..." He purred. Alyssa was disgusted by his touch, as it felt slimy and he smelled like pits. Then he licked her cheek and Alyssa was prepared to vomit. Autumn turned a little green seeing that, as was Johnny. Max was grinding his teeth angrily, ready to punch the prick. "And you taste delicious for a human, sweet and slightly cold..." Max fumed even more, his muscles starting to tense and his fists clenched. His skin began to turn red and steamy, like he had the ultimate sun burn.

"You DOUCHE!" He screamed, and the cuffs began to crack. Autumn saw some water dripping from the walls, and hit the lizard in the face with it and froze it over his whole face. Then she froze her cuffs and was able to break herself and Johnny out of them. Then they broke Alyssa out, and she was beyond pissed.

"Damn!" Johnny yelled, then Max broke off his cuffs from strength and began to punch the lizard man over and over. The guard screeched and ran off upstairs. When the lizard man was bleeding like crazy, Johnny had to pull him off so he wouldn't kill the guy. But before anyone even got the chance to say anything, Alyssa took a rock and smashed the lizard's skull on it and his head skull shattered like an egg. Max broke open the door with his anger, and finally, the steam and redness went away.

"Woah..." He gasped, relaxed more. They began to hear some whimpering. Autumn came out of the cell, and looked inside to see a small pink figure chained up and shoved into a smaller cell made of glass. The thing loked back at her with tearful blue eyes.

"It's... a Mew!" Autumn said, then picked up a shard of ice and destroying the cage, then trying to get rid of the chains. "Please! One of you guys help me get it out of here!" She said hurriedly, the mew whimpering. Max looked through the cells, and saw a Celebi in the same condition.

"Oh god..." He said, then broke the cage with his fist and began to break the chains with his strength.

"...How the hell is a rubber man so f*cking strong?" Alyssa asked. But no one paid any attention to her. Alyssa found a Jirachi, and Johnny began to dig through and found a group of eggs. One blue, another yellow, and the last one red. Then there was a multicolored yellow, orange, red, and green one. There was a large pile of eggs, none moving. He touched one, and it began to glow before it hatched, and released a Azelf. It nodded its head and flew off to find safety.

"Woah..." He said, eyes wide. He touched two more, and a Uxie and Mespirit did just the same. He found a couple other eggs, but was scared as to what he might release. Like a Groudon. He'd crush everyone in here. Autumn picked up an egg as well as did Max.

"What'd you find- wow~!" She touched a egg and a Darkrai popped out. "Wooaaaah!~" The Darkrai melted into the shadows and headed for the farthest place from that prison. "How are we gonna get them all out of here?" She asked. Alyssa came in and poked at another egg, and a Cresselia came out. The girls went all glittery eyed before it disappeared in a flash.

"Don't worry, we'll get them all out of here." Max said, the Celebi very weak and had to be carried. It looked like it hadn't slept for days on end, as did Jirachi and Mew. They looked like pure hell. Autumn carried Mew, and Alyssa clutched the deceased looking Jirachi close. They were cold, and nuzzled in the warmth for once for days.

"These bastards are going to f*cking PAY!" Alyssa roared.

"HELL YEAH!" Autumn screamed. They began to have a scary blue and purple auras. Max and Johnny agreed, a red and green aura popped up and now all four of them were fuming more than a gas grill attached to a gasoline pump that was on fire. The flames of anger warmed two eggs, and they began to shake.

Base

Alex was drinking a juicebox, relaxing. Alyssa came by and stood in front of her. "Have you seen them? They were supposed to go on that fifty mile hike with Alice by now." Alex just ignored her. "Alex?"

"Sent them to the pokemon factory." Alyssa's eyes widened.

"Are you insane? Even Alice had trouble coming back from that place when she was scouting! And that place is infested with Joe's reptalians!" Alex snickered and looked at Alyssa with yellow eyes. She backed up, and 'Alex' revealed herself to actually be some freaky chameleon.

"You'll find your friend in a very... sticky situation... kekekekeke..." It disappeared, and climbed out a window. Alyssa ran out, looking everywhere. She turned on the intercom and soon everyone was searching the city. Alex was found in an alley by Omi, wrapped up in rope and in a barrel.

"that thing sent them to pokemon factory?" Alice asked, flipping out. Alyssa undid the knots and Alex came out, breathing better now.

"What's so bad bout the pokemon factory? It's guarded by monsters isn't it?" Kimiko asked.

"Well, yes. All the pokemon left alive are there. But what lives underground... it's so much worse. I was lucky to come back alive after witnessing all of that..." alice sighed. "We'll have to find a way to get there, before too much trouble happens."

"Then let's get going!" Raimundo said. Dojo grew to his much much larger size.

Upstairs

Just above the dungeon, was the orientation for pokemon being drafted into soldiers. All the pokemon's eyes were red like before, and their posture and faces were almost robotic. Like they no longer had any control over themselves. A large monster began to bark orders, and the pokemon barked back in their languages. "Now that the enemy have been captured, this land can finally be conquered by Joenian society!" All the pokemon 'cheered'. All of a sudden, the lights went out and screams were heard. When the lights came back on, shards of ice had gone through each monster, or Joenian as they had said.

"CONQUER THIS!" Max yelled, all of a sudden rushing right through half of the crowd, and using his very long arms, he sent them all onto their backs. Then some things started to fall out of their heads as they fell. Some strange lime green snake hissed and went into a Blastoise's shell, then the blastoise got back up with red eyes and began to fire hydro cannon at them.

"Did... did you see that?" Johnny asked, pointing to all the returning snakes. Autumn was vomiting slightly. There was a hissing noise behind them, and when they turned Alyssa had chopped up a pair of snakes that must have been going after them.

"Stay sharp guys!" She scolded, then turned. They flinched when they saw about ten snakes attached to her back. Then they all turned purpleish and fell to the ground, dead and blood leaking out of their noses.

"The hell...?" Autumn asked, wondering how she kept those creepy things off her.

"...Do they have some ultra mind reading thing? If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was a nosebleed." Johnny said. Max gasped and grabbed onto the roof just before a jynx started going pedophile on him. The jynx grabbed his legs and began to pull itself up, its skirt you could see under. Autumn looked up and snickered but was also worried for him.

"DON'T LET THAT THING KISS YOU! IT'S POSSESED! AND IT'S A MAN!" She shouted, emphasising the gender.

"I KNOW- WAIT... WHAT?" He kicked at the jynx, screaming. Alyssa threw a flopping magikarp at the jynx, and it fell off. Max went back to the ground, and killed the snake that fell off it. Johnny picked up a soldier's sword and began to slash over and over at the incoming pokemon, aiming at the points where the snakes were attached to them like leeches. Autumn had frozen a lot of them, but more snakes came as they seeped out of cracks and holes.

"Where the hell are all of these things coming from?" Alyssa asked, looking like she was in a matrix as she used the mantis coin and flipped in the air rapidly, dodging blasts and snakes. The ground began to shake, and then it exploded with debris flying everywhere as a huge greenish blue cobra came out, fangs dripping with venom and eyes a deadly yellow.

"...F*ck."


	5. Slytherin got NOTHIN on this

Some things in this world should never be said. DX Look up the pokemon on google if you don't know what the pokemon look like. I hardly know any of the new black and white pokemon.

* * *

><p>Autumn tried to hold off the cobra from charging right away by freezing pieces of its body. The rest of them were tring to get rid of the incoming pokemon that were attacking. The rescued legendaries were hiding out with the eggs. Celebi, Jirachi, and Mew placed their tiny hands on the bright egg, and focued their energy. The cobra wriggled over and over, hissing at them and shooting venom out of its fangs like jets. Johnny threw his sword, but it just bounced off the cobra's hard skin. "MAX!" Autumn screamed. He turned to see the snakes attaching themselves to her skin. Her eyes turned red. Soon, they got onto Max and then one rained onto Johnny. Alyssa was in a corner, fearing for her life. There was a sudden burst of orange light.<p>

"Woah..." The snakes began to burst into flames, all of them. The queen cobra screeched and tried to stop whatever was going on, but then the entire roof of the place exploded. Something roared loudly, and turning, there stood a fricking Groudon. "...IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! ENDLESS DROUGHT!" She screamed, knowing what Groudon's speciality was. But then a Kyorgre appeared... and he was flying? "Okay, that's a little better." Alysa said, making a relieved face. She looked at ehr friends, and their snakes along with all the ones on the pokemon were burning into ashes.

"I feel like I just got out of a coma..." Johnny mumbled, then looked up. "HOLY F*CK!" He screamed.

"IS THE WORLD ENDING?" Autumn screamed.

"...This is how I know I'm not in the real world." Max said, then fainted from the horror. Mew, Jirachi, and Celebi floated to them and smiled.

"You guys... look perfectly healthy!" Autumn said, feeling Celebi's face. The Celebi leaned into her touch, giggling. More eggs began to hatch, and soon enough, all of the legendary pokemon were out. Flying pokemone began to head out in search for a place not infested with monsters. Speaking of monsters, all of them were being obliterated by a raging Charizard and most of the fully evolved pokemon. Johnny and Alyssa put Max on a Salamence and it flew off. Johnny jumped onto a Delibird, but it kicked him off and a pidgey picked him up and flew off with him.

"MOMMMMYYYY!" He screamed, not feeling safe at all. Autumn got onto a Swanna and they flew off into the sun. Groudon went into the desert and Kyogre went to search for sources of water, rain coming down now. Alyssa looked around, whimpering and seeing she was left alone in the factory. But then there was a sudden rush of cold winds, and an Articuno appeared before her.

"Woaahh!" She said in amazement. Then climbed onto the Articuno's back and they flew off together. She held onto its feathers, and the Articuno headed towards the base.

Later

Autumn looked around, and none of the Xiolin warriors, or the Als were anywhere. Pokemon were starting to settle into the environment, Mr. Mime went inside to help Mung with the cleaning and cooking, and a Togepi was running around as Chowder tried to get his cookie back from it. "GIVE IT BACK YOU WEIRD EGG... THING!" Togepi just munched louder and hid behind a Blaziken. Chowder smiled nervously, and before he could flee, Blaziken did a flamethrower on him and the purple bunny... hhippo... thing, was as black as a piece of coal. Max was put back in the infermary, and Johnny was chilling in a tower as he and a Chimchar played checkers. Alyssa just came back and played with a couple of baby pokemon, and a caterpie getting very fond of Autumn clinged onto her and sat on her shoulder. Even though it was very creepy, Autumn let it sit there as she searched.

Destroyed Pokemon Factory

Dojo landed, and everyone found the entire factory devoid of life and ruined. There were ashes everywhere, and things were broken. Monsters lay dead but there was a huge hole in the floor. "Looks like something big was here." Alyssa said.

"Is it this cobra queen thingy you told us about?" Clay asked.

"No doubt. But there seems to be more than just the dungeon downstairs..." Alice flashed a flashlight down there, and there revealed to be a very dark basement, the walls were stone and stone pillars were crumbling with age. Something hissed down there, and a flick of something green was seen in the light.

"Something's alive down there!" Kimiko said.

"Yeah... which means there's more to find than pokemon here." Alice said, then got her rope.

"What are you doing?" Alyssa asked.

"Gonna go down there of course! Waiting might just find something very valuable to us." Alice said, then slid down to the bottom and got out her guns.

"Like a Tomb Raider game! I'm in!" Alex cheered, then went down and got her spiked gloves. Raimundo jumped in, getting the sword of storms out. One by one, everyone went down. Dojo was going to escape, but seeing as he would be alone in that creepy factory he followed. Clay got the fist of tebigong, Omi took his orb of tornami, and Kimiko, the Star Hinabi. She used it as a light source along with Alice's flashlight.

"What is this, 'Tomb Raider'?" Omi asked Alyssa as they walked. She had out her trusty long sword that she found in the back of a destroyed pawn shop.

"A game involving destroying monsters, solving puzzles, and finding some great treasure." She said, looking around. Something slipped into a cave, and Alex chased after it. Alice ran after her, then Alyssa, and finally after seeing that the girls weren't there, Omi put on the falcon eye and they chased after the girls. There was a hissing noise coming from the end of the tunnel. Their footsteps echoed in the tunnel, and Alex suddenly stopped. Alice came up to her and turned off the light since there was sunlight coming in from cracks in the ceiling. They were on a large cliff, and when they looked to the bottom they dove behind a rock. "Holy... shit!" Alice hissed.

Alyssa then came out, and both her friends were hiding behind a large rock, wide eyed and breathing hard. Alyssa crawled to them. "What's going on?" Alex pointed up, and Alice couldn't speak. Her fists were clenched. Alyssa looked above the rock and down below, to see the Eds in rags chained up and dangling from the ceiling above an entire pit of snakes and caves in the cliff, snakes coming in and out of them. It was the nest, and the Eds were going to be served as the meal. The Eds were out cold, large lumps on their heads indicating they hit something before getting tied up.

"How dare they..." Alice hissed.

"Oh my god... is this where they've been all this time?" Alyssa asked. The Xiaolin warriors then came in as the earth began to shake all over again.

"What the hell did you guys do?" Alex asked. Dojo was shaking like a leaf and all of them looked like they saw a ghost.

"Momma snake's home!" Clay said, then the cave burst with a long stream of dark blue and green, and Clay jumped onto its back as the others watched as the thing coiled up, to reveal a five headed snake. It looked to have been six heads, but one of the necks had scorch marks on it. The other five hissed loudly, and noticed the snack dangling from the ceiling. They were about to snap and eat them but then they saw the other 'snacks' on the cliff.

"ORB OF TORNAMI!" Omi yelled, and the orb unleashed a wave of water, completely putting the whole floor of the cliff underwater and drowning all of the babies. The mother screamed out and hissed, all five heads began to shoot acid at them. The rocks it hit began to sizzle at the contact.

"I'm going for the Eds. Alyssa, I need you to chop down that chain." Alice said, cracking her knuckles. And then she began to rapid fire on the cobra's head. It began to blast away pieces from one of the cobra's heads. One of the eyes got hit by a bullet, and they all screamed in pain and reared back. Alyssa jumped off the cliff, using one of the snakes' heads to jump up to the Eds and then, grabbed onto the chain which stirred the boys. They groaned in pain and seemed to be very tired.

"Hello boys, it's very nice to see you again." She said with a grin, then cut them down and now was dangling from the chain. The Eds fell until Alice grabbed them before they fell into the watery snake pit. The Xiaolin warriors and Alex were beating up the snake thing, one per head. As they were distracting the snakes, Alice dragged them into safety in the tunnel, and Alyssa broke the lock keeping them together with the butt of her sword. "Are you guys okay?" She asked.

"W-Wateerr..." Eddy mumbled. Alice took a canteen she kept with her and put it to his lips. He drank greedily. Ed and Double D were begging for the same thing. Alyssa took her canteen and placed it on Double D's lips. The leftovers rom both canteens went to Ed, and he drank like it was the last bit of water on the entire planet. Alice left them to check on the warriors, but it seemed they were enjoying the fight until the snake heads threw all of them into the wall.

"Ughh... got any plans anyone?" Alex asked, flinching.

"Keep fighting." Raimundo said. "SWORD OF STORMS!" He threw a large tornado at it, and things began to fly everywhere.

"Can't we run? We've got what we want! It's a dead end from here!" Alex asked. More snakes began to pur from the other smaller holes.

"I think that would be best!" Omi said. Snakes everywhere began to climb the cliff and attack. Kimiko threw the star of hinabi, and in turn sliced another head off the thing. It fell, screaming in pain. They all fled into the tunnels as the queen was distracted. Clay helped the girls carry the Eds out, and when they reached the large basement, Dojo transformed and they all flew straight out of the ceiling, causing the entire building to collapse on top. No snakes by now were able to get through all the rubble. Everyone was beyond relieved, and Alice stroked Eddy's warm head, almost ready to cry.

Base

They arrived at the base finally, and immediattely the others bombarded them with questions on what they did to find the Eds. But Alice wouldn't answer a thing. She let the Xiaolin warriors do as they wish, but she, Alex, and Alyssa took them to the infermary. Star began to scan over them and they groaned in pain. It was very scary to see them like that. Star was attaching some IV to them when their eyes shot wide open. "AGH!" Eddy shot up and pulled away from the IV.

"Eddy!" Alyssa yelled.

"...H-Huh?" He looked at us with meek eyes. Alice immediately jumped onto him and hugged him tightly, almost ready to cry.

"You're alive! I knew you guys didn't die, and finally you're safe-" Eddy shoved her off.

"Alice! Please!" Alex raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like Eddy to be polite. Double D got up next, and looked at all of them angrily.

"What the f*ck took you so long to find us?" Everyone was speechless. Alyssa stepped up and slapped him.

"Just be glad we saved you at all jerk!" Double D glared at her, and she glared right back.

"I could have saved myself!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! Really!"

"Prove it then!"

"I will!" Then they began to stare, and Double D grabbde her face and they began to make out on the cot. Everyone looked like they were gonna barf, especially Eddy, who went behind Alice and plugged his ears and began to say lalalalalala loudly. Ed then got up, and looked around.

"This infermary is missing a lot of necassary equipment! Where is everything? No medicines, no antibiotics..." Alex was horrifed at his smartness.

"I still have some diagnostics to run, but you girls can leave whenever you wish." She said, then got her long needle out and a hammer. She conked each of them in the heads with it and they all passed out with huge lumps on their heads. Alyssa pouted as they left, wiping her mouth from the extra saliva.

"That just... wasn't right! Ed isn't smart! Even if he went through a life threatening experience!" Alex said, moping. Alyssa patted her back.

"Double D has never been that bad... and his kissing has lost its passion... He used to be so sweet..." Alyssa looked down.

"So that was just a test?" Alice asked.

"...Sorta." Alyssa blushed as Alex conked her head lightly with her fist. The other Alyssa passed them to check on Max, but when she got in, she squealed with excitement.

"Oh man! The Eds? YOU'RE REALLY HERE!" Max was still out cold, even through the squeals. Double D looked at her like she was retarded or something. "Uhh..."

"Get the hell out you crazy fangirl! Can't you see I'm busy?" He was holding the syringe to Star's metal neck. Alyssa looked at him, horrified.

"...You're not Double D..." She said, backing up.

"And how can you tell that my dear...?"

"Because the real Double D isn't a total douche and tries to kill an android who endures getting stabbed everyday!" She yelled. Double D looked down at Star, and she nodded her head.

"It's become such a everyday occurance, the scars aren't even visible." She said, sweatdropping. Double D just shoved her off, and plunged a knife into her head. Then he began to go towards Alyssa.

"G-Get away from me you... you faker!" She said, backing out of the door. Max was just getting up, and he saw the nurse with a knife in her head, Eddy and Ed crying and holding onto each other in the corner, and Double D looking like a sadistic prick as he went towards Alyssa with a scalpel. Max jumped onto his feet, and grabbed the scalpel with a stretched arm and used his other hand to punch Double D. But he blocked with amazing strength and threw Max across the hall.

"Damn! I thought Double D was a weakling!" Max yelled. Star pulled the knife out of her head and gathered her data, Eddy and Ed coming outside aas well. All of a sudden, all three of the Eds' eyes began to glow red.

"...Oh god." Alyssa said, remembering that's what happened to the pokemon when the snakes had possesed them. Alex was passing through to get back to her training, when she saw the Eds walking about.

"Hey guys! It's great to see you're up-" Ed shoved her away, and hissed.

"AWAY FROM ME HORMONALLY ATTRACTING FEMALE!" He hissed, red eyes piercing into her green ones.

"Ed? ...Oh damn! YES! I KNEW YOU WEREN'T THAT SMART! YOU'RE STILL EVERYONE'S FAVORITE IDIOT!" She screamed into the heavens. Alice came by, and saw Double D grab Max by the neck, as he was still weak from the battle as was Alyssa. Alice was prepared to shoot, but the other Alyssa stopped her.

"It's still them Alice! But... those things got to them before we did." She said sadly.

"Yess... and now you will perish..." Eddy said, ready to strike.

"I-I can't fight him..." Alice said, looking to her friends to help. Alex got her gloves out.

"I sure as hell can!" But first, she falcon punched Double D across the face, sending him spiraling into the wall. Max got to his feet, ready to fight. But then Alyssa #1 blocked his path.

"Get out of the way!" He said.

"Don't you wanna see this though?" She pointed to the Als and Eds, glaring at each other menacingly. Autumn and Johnny came, the caterpie still attached to her.

"OMG, is that-" Johnny got cut off as Alyssa #2 got out her daggers that she kept in a sheath.

"You cannot harm usss... we're your beloved Edsss..." Ed said.

"Like hell I can't falcon punch every one of you!" Alex said, clenching her fists.

"... Someone get a robot with a camera attachment!" Autumn said.

Alice got out her tranquiliser gun, ready to kill. "Guys, I know you're in there, just fight whatever's in there. We're gonna kick those snakes right out." She said, loading sleeping bullets specially made to make you pass out. Just a scratch from one made you drowsy. Flames of fury were seen in the background, and the Eds hissed and got into an attack formation.


	6. Epic Battle of Epicness

I'm sorry, I'm kind of a noob when it comes to battle scenes. *sobs* Dylan you d*** i hope you're reading this. Pervyness in the chapter.

* * *

><p>Eddy was the first to lunge, his newly made fangs baring. Alex pounced, and socked him across the face causing one of his teeth to fly out. Ed jumped next, ready to bite someone. Alyssa went next, and blocked the strike with her daggers. Johnny used a camera he found and began to record the whole thing. Alyssa got the popcorn and all four of them sat high up, watching the action below as Double D ran from Alice's constant firing with her tranquiliser guns.<p>

"DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Alex yelled, jabbing Eddy constantly across the face.

"Alex! Take it easy on him, he's still remotely human on the inside!" Alyssa yelled, kneeing Ed in the nuts and he fell. Alice was having struggles, as Double D ran on all four limbs. He then jumped high in the air and flipped around like an acrobat until he planted a foot into her chest and pinned her against the ground.

"AGH!" She screamed.

"You... will die a horrible death, like all your dirt clod race!" He hissed. Alice looked back at Alyssa.

"Do you mind if I maybe paralyze him from the waist down?" She asked.

"Just make it temporary!" She yelled back, then kicked Ed in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Double D struck, but wasnt fast enough as Alice slid to the ground... and shot him in the stomach. He screeched and tried to take out the dart, but he fell asleep before being able to.

Autumn seemed very proud of Alice, and threw a flower onto the battle field like Alice was performing on a stage. That got Eddy's attention, and he climbed up the wall and grabbed Autumn. Eddy seemed to remind her of something, but through her terror she couldn't remember. She screamed when Eddy began to attempt pulling her down, Johnny and Alyssa held onto her and tried to keep her up, and Max hit Eddy in the head with a tire iron repeatedly until they saw multiple lumps on his head and something in his ear fell out. It was green. Alyssa #1 paled when she saw it fall. "Those things... are in their EARS?" She gagged a bit. The others heard it, and when Eddy fell to the ground the snake tried to get back in, but Alex crushed it under her foot and spat on its remains.

"Did you hear that girls?" Alex yelled.

"Yep!~" The other Alyssa kicked Ed across the head, and the snake came tumbling out of his ear clumsily. She stabbed the snake, and it hissed before finally dying in a puddle of its own snake blood. "VICTORY!" She yelled dramatically with her daggers high in the air.

Alice on the other hand had knocked out Double D before she got the chance to get the snake out. "Someone help me with his body here. I'm just gonna have him get it surgically removed by Star." She said. Max jumped down to help drag Double D's unconcious body down to the E.R. Alyssa followed after them.

"Just hold on Double D..." She said, clasping his hand as he flailed around on the emergency bed being strapped down. Star got her sedative, and hit him on the head to knock him out. Alyssa was shoved out as the procedure began.

Later

Alyssa #2 stared off in the tall tower of Mung Daal's catering, praying to whatever unseen force there was to help the Eds heal. Autumn came up into the tower, seeing the hooded girl just staring off into the dusty scenery. "Hey..." She said, sitting next to the brunette. "Are you okay?"

"Seeing the Eds like that... I've never been more scared of an opponent before." She sighed.

"Speaking of the Eds... I wanted to ask you something."

"A favor?"

"Yeah. Can you bring more people into cartoon world? I think he would be a pretty good asset." Autumn said, fidgeting a little. Alyssa laughed a bit.

"Your boyfriend?"

"No, he's just a friend. But seeing Eddy like that before... made me think that I should bring him here."

"...Ok. I'll do it." Autumn was surprised she actually said yes.

"R-Really?" Alyssa stood up, and held her book to her chest.

"Like you said, he could be a good asset to the resistance. And everyone deserves love." Alyssa laughed out that last part, and autumn blushed and was babbling nonsense to herself as Alyssa decended down the stairs and prepared the ceremonial summoning.

Plaza

Ed was the first to heal, and wouldn't sit still. But that's what dangling in a cave for days does to you. He wouldn't stop smiling, and drank out of barrels that might have been really bad, but he didn't care. Max facepalmed as he watched Ed terrorize robots, use a Golem for bowling, and drank five barrels of pickles. Alyssa was just sitting at the fountain, drawing some ideas for battle gear. Autumn was nowhere to be found, and Johnny was with Ed as they drank the vinegar. But they ended up throwing up a lot.

Alyssa and Autumn came in, and Alyssa began to draw up on the floor with a piece of chalk, making weird symbols. Autumn made sure no one stepped on them, shooing away pokemon and robots. Alyssa stood back, Autumn standing next to her, and began a strange chant. The book floated, and Alyssa began to make strange gestures with her hands. A storm was brewing above them, and Alyssa paid no mind to it as she continued. Autumn watched in awe, as did everyone else. Thunder rumbled once... Twice... The third time lightning struck down, and then again. Lightning continued to strike until finally it hit dead center in the circle, and smoke and dust exploded. Autumn coughed a bit through the dust. "What just happened?" Some male voice asked. Autumn squinted through the dust, and smiled broadly. Alyssa shut her book and waved some smoke out of her face.

"DYLAN!" She screamed, then tackle hugged him. The boy had spiky blond hair, and blue eyes. He had on a red hoodie, and jeans with sneakers. He yelled out when she glomped him, and tried to shove her off. Alyssa #2 smiled, then saw Double D in the distance, limping and holding onto his head as Eddy walked with him.

"DOUBLE D!" She cried out, then hugged him, crying a little.

"A-Alyssa... is it really you? You have no idea how nice it is to finally see a nice face..." Eddy glared at him.

"Hey!"

"You have no idea... how much I missed you..." She cried, clutching his newly made shirt.

"I might have an idea..." He kissed her, and she kissed him back. For that moment for them, everything was right in the world. Eddy saw Alice walking by, and followed after her just so he wouldn't start gagging as their kisses got more passionate.

"Get offa me you spaz!" Dylan yelled. Autumn got off him.

"Autumn! What just happened? I heard an explosion!" The other Alyssa came in, waving her arms through the smoke. "...Who's this?" She pointed at Dylan.

"This is Dylan! You remember him right?" She said.

"Why yes... I remember you quite well." Daggers shot at him through her eyes, and a sudden chill went down his spine.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked.

"Welcome to the land of cartoons! I asked for you to come here!" Autumn said happily. Dylan was... perplexed, before finally he burst into an uproar o shouts at Autumn's face.

"WHAT THE HELL? I WAS HAVING A GREAT TIME BEFORE YOU SUCKED ME IN THIS DRY PLACE! IT DOESN'T EVEN LOOK GOOD! I DON'T EVEN THINK OF YOU AS A FRIEND! YOU'VE JUST ADDED TO MY LIST OF BURDENS!" Autumn began to tear up, and Johnny heard Dylan screaming at Autumn's face and yelled back at him.

"WHAT KIND OF MAN ARE YOU TO YELL AT A GIRL'S FACE LIKE THAT?" Johnny yelled.

"THAT GIRL DRAGGED ME HERE!" He yelled back. Alyssa went dark faced, hugging Autumn and cracking her knuckles. As Dylan and Johnny were yelling at each other at the top of their lungs, Alyssa grabbed Dylan by his neck and began to strangle and then put him in various painful positions, her anger making his spine crack and bones twist. Johnny and Autumn watched as Alyssa twisted him into a pretzel and used him as a basketball, throwing him into a well. A robot made a scoring sound and people began to cheer, and she bowed.

"Thank you! Thank you~" She said, proud of herself. Autumn looked down the well to see Dylan just climbing out of there, and Max came with Ed trying to ewat him for some reason.

"Who the hell is this?" He asked.

"This is the douchebag I just shot into the well!" Alyssa said cheerfully, doing a little victory dance, over-celebrating. The dinner bell then rang, and like a pack of hungry wolves they all rushed inside the kitchen with many other characters. They only got a bowl of some weird soup which only filled half the bowl, water, and bread pieces.

"...Why is the food so meager? I'm a growing boy! I need more food!" Johnny whined, and Max nodded. Dylan stole a piece of bread from Max, and Max hit Dylan on the head and stole it back.

"Ow... jerk." Alyssa stifled a laugh. "And I hope you get seriously injured."

"Is that a threat?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's no way to talk at the table." Autumn scolded. But they ignored her and continued to bicker.

"I don't care if you're a girl, I'll deck you in the face so hard your teeth will fly out." He growled.

"Oooh I'm so scared!" She mocked, then turned around and was prepared to moon him but Alice hit her in the head.

"Sit down moron. You're embarrassing yourselves. We need to discuss this issue tommorrow." She pointed to her meager food rations. "Meet me in the fat cow's (Endive's) office tommorrow. Seven thirty sharp. You, blonde. You're bunking with the boys." Dylan, Max, and Johnny all looked upset.

Later

"It really was a mistake bringing him here..." Autumn said. Alex and the two Alyssas walked next to her, all of them holding their shower stuff to use the large showers. They went into the girls side, and Alice was already in there washing her hair. The girls got undressed, got into towels, and began to cleanse themselves, talking and giggling. On the other side of the shower wall, Dylan was shoved into the large showers with Max and Johnny walking in and starting to wash themselves off.

"That little stunt you pulled today was embarrassing." Max said, scrubbing some black monster blood from the last mission out of his scalp. Double D walked inside, followed by Eddy and Ed.

"Being surrounded by a bunch of dudes... you said there was going to be girls showering here! I dont want to be in this sausage fest!" Eddy protested. Double D sighed.

"That was the only way you would get clean! We haven't had any source of cleansing since the invasion back home." He said.

"There are girls, on the other side. Can't you hear them?" Max said. And they could. There was a bunch of giggling and chattering of the girls. Eddy tried to look over the wall dividing the room.

"Breast check! Alyssa!" Alex laughed, getting her pervy face on and cracked her fingers. First she grabbed the brunette girl from behind, making her squeal.

"A-Alex!" She cried out. Alex laughed more.

"Hmmm... Pass!" Alex announced. Double D was nosebleeding and by now all the boys were listening very attentively. Ed didn't know what was going on.

"Are they taking a test?" He asked.

"Shhhhh!" They hissed.

"Your turn Alice!"

"N-no! Get away from me you perverted idiot!"

"Since when was I Eddy?" Eddy fought back the urge to yell at them.

"EEK!" Alex grabbed at her chest, and felt around.

"You've grown, but not enough. You fail." Everyone but Alice laughed a bit. She grew red in the face and elbowed her in the chest. "Ow! Don't get mad at me, 'little miss A-cup'!" When Alex announced that, Alice yelled out in anger, but before she could kill Alex she slipped on some suds.

"Now... you two girls I haven't tested yet! First you Alyssa!" Alex grabbed at the other Alyssa, and felt around.

"ACK! LET GO OF ME!" She screamed, trying to escape, but her grasp was vice-like, so resistance was useless.

"Oooh!" The boys pressed their ears even closer, trying to hear. "You definetly pass!" Johnny blushed, and grinned widely as he heard that and began to drool a little. Alyssa shoved her off and Autumn slipped and slid as she tried to escape Alex's perverted 'breast check'. Dylan found himself very intrigued as he went to his toes trying to hear. Alex tackled Autumn, and felt around.

"...PASS!" Alex said.

"...Is that a birthmark on your butt?" Ed asked all of a sudden to Max. Everyone heard it. Max's eyes widened and he blushed, then glared at Ed.

"O-Oh god..." The brunette Alyssa said, blushing like crazy and putting her face in her hands. The five all went out, embarrassed but Alice and Alex were beyond angry. They waited at the door for the boys to come out in their pajamas. Alex had on a tank top and shorts, and Alice had on a gray knee high nightgown. Eddy was the first to come out, and Alice kicked him in the nuts. They did the same with each of the boys as they came out until they were all lying on the ground in pain clutching their privates.

"W-What was that for...?" Johnny asked.

"I didn't even do anything..." Dylan mumbled.

"I never felt this much pain in my whole life..." Double D groaned in pain, clutching himself in horrible pain. The girls merely just huffed and left.

"Hmph... girls..." Eddy said.

The Next day

"As you can tell... we're running very low on provisions." Alice said, holding her breakfast. A cherry. Each of them agreed sadly. "That's why I'm sending you to the Land of Ooo. It hasn't been invaded yet, and we need to gain supplies fast. Robots and the survivors that keep coming here are running low on food and water." She said.

"And how exactly do you expect us to get there?" Dylan asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, since you guys trashed the jet..." Johnny blushed a little and looked down. The black haired Alyssa patted his shoulder and smiled a little. "Jack Spicer and Sadie had blessed us with another one, but it has more of a older look than the beautiful... beautiful sleek black one." She sighed. Double D took a clipboard and began to write things down as he led them into the garage.

Garage

"And here we are... I think." Double D said, feeling his head as it was still pounding. Inside the garage, Robot Jones was glaring at Jack Spicer from behind the table full of tools as he and Sadie chatted about the best generator for military jets and robots. Ray was moping in the corner, not able to find anything good to do. Ray turned, and smiled as Johnny came in. Johnny's eyes widened and ran into the jet before Ray climbed on top of him. Alyssa sweatdropped and climbed into the jet to pry Ray off the screaming Johnny.

"Who's driving next?" Autumn asked.

"MEEEEE!" Alyssa yelled, waving her arms.

"...NO." Max said, then took the keys and climbed into the jet, everyone ignoring Jack as he was being obnoxious about his jet and saying how he didn't want a scratch on it. They climbed into it, and Double D tore a sheet out of his clipboard and handed it to Autumn.

"These are the directions to the Land of Ooo. And Alex for some odd reason told me to have you give this..." He handed her an envelope. "To deliver to Princess Bubblegum. Have a safe trip."

"Yes mother!" Alyssa yelled as she shut the cockpit, and Sadie opened the doors. Double D huffed and left the garage.

"More people who mock me..." He muttered. The jet roared to life, and Max drove them right out of there. Johnny sat at the co-pilot. Autumn began to horribly work at the navigational systems, making the pilots make the jet shudder and twist a lot. Alyssa felt like she would throw up, and Dylan was turning green.

"You guys are horrible drivers!" He screamed, trying to breathe and not vomit all over the wall and on other people. All of them began to scream as they flew downwards.

"WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" Max screamed. They all screamed as the jet continued to shake and all of them hit a large building and pink stuff began to flood inside. Johnny licked it and grinned.

"We crashed into a huge pile of frosting! BANZAI!" He opened the door and dove into the frosting covered rooftop. Alyssa slurped and bit into it, the high sugar content making her cry tears of joy. Max and Autumn swam in it, and Dylan was trying to get out of a mountain that was crushing his spine. Everyone somehow got out of the frosting an hour later to see that they crashed into one of the castle towers. Johnny and Alyssa nommed on the sides of the castle as they walked down the tower and into the halls. Servants began to be aware of their presence, and guards made of gingerbread and sugary sweets surrounded them.

"Who goes there?" Asked a female voice. "And why is there a strange ship in my castle?"

"...We couldn't get the landing gear to work so we crash landed." Max said.

"We?" Johnny asked, looking at him annoyed. "You were the one who pulled the landing gear too late and caused us to hit that building!"

"Okay... maybe I'm not the best lander in the world." He said, rolling his eyes.

"I nearly died!" Dylan said, narrowing his eyes.

"We're here on account of the rebellion in the south, and here." Autumn handed the envelope to Princess Bubblegum. She opened it, and read. A smile blossomed over her pink face.

"Come with me. You will have your monthly provisions, and according to Alex, I can use you five for a task I've needed done for a while. I am going to send you to..." Her face all of a sudden got very dark. "**_THE OTHER SIDE." _**She said scarily, making them jump when she did it so suddenly. "But just for a period of time." They all looked at each other, kind of hoping that she would say she was kidding and let them get back into their frosting covered jet.

"Hey! PB!" Yelled a male voice as they walked.

"Hello Finn and Jake." She said, smiling.

"Who are these... humans?" Finn asked, pointing.

"Good question... who are you?" Dylan was about to introduce himself when Max cut in.

"I'm Max your highness, this is Dylan, he doesn't think so forgive him if he speaks rudely." Dylan glared at him, and punched him in the face. Max and Dylan began to fist fight, Finn and Jake watching excitedly and then joined in on the fighting. Johnny broke up the fighting by smacking them in the heads with his trusty pipe.

"You know I don't like doing this, SO STOP!" Johnny said lamely, but he was getting as excited as the other boys were. Princess saw that it was not a proper weapon, and sent a servant to fetch something for her. She looked at the girls.

"And you are?"

"Autumn, and this is my friend Alyssa, the one beating the guys up with a pipe is Johnny."Autumn said. The princess laughed as the boys continued to fight, and Alyssa watched jealously.

"So what do you need us for?" Alyssa asked after the boys had beaten themselves black and blue, and they ended up having to drag them down the halls. Dylan and Max in Autumn's hands, dragging behind her, and Johnny and Finn in Alyssa's, along with Jake slung over her shoulder.

"Somehow, I know that these boys will never live down being dragged around by a couple of girls." Autumn giggled. Alyssa giggled as well.

"I need you to go into the opposite kingdom, for the Land of Ooo is separated by a thin line just beyond the borders of the Ice King's lair. I need you five to deliver a message to the prince of that land, saying that we all must prepare for battle soon. The demons are coming, I just know it." Princess Bubblegum sighed. A servant came up to them, and handed the princess a long hatari hanzo (sword) in its sheath. "Ah. Thank you peppermint butler." The butler nodded and went on his way. She took the pipe from Johnny's hands, and replaced it with the other sword. "Jake, I know you are awake. I need you and Finn to escort them to the Ice Kingdom."

"Dang it... right away princess!" He said, then climbed off and got really big, scooping everyone onto his back and he jumped through a large window. Princess Bubblegum waved after them as they rode off into the distance.

"Oh no... I forgot to give them warm clothing!" The princess instantly remembered.

Ice Kingdom

Everyone but Finn and Jake were shivering to death in the ice cold mountains. Autumn tried her best to make steam around them, but boiling was a whole new thing compared to freezing and moving water. Johnny held his new sword happily, but was freezing to death. Max had used his own limbs like blankets around himself, wrapping him tightly and only producing a little warmth. "W-W-Why the hell d-d-did i-it have t-to be h-here?" Dylan chattered out. Alyssa sneezed and her snot turned into icicles shooting out of her nose. She broke it off and threw it on the ground, and clutched herself.

"Hold on Finn!" Jake said. Then he bucked and threw all five of them. They went right for the side of mountain, all of them screaming for their lives. They hit the side with a loud smack.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Autumn yelled at them, getting a huge snowball and throwing it at them. Johnny hacked out some snow but felt his chest get really heavy for some odd reason. Dylan felt really bad chest pains.

"...Did I just have some sort of strange breast reduction?" Alyssa asked, feeling her chest and it was as flat as a board. Max showed to have his hair longer than it was before, as did Dylan's and Johnny's. Alyssa's and Autumn's hair were cut shorter and spikier. Then they all began to scream at each other.

"A-Am I a dude?" Autumn asked, looking at herself. Alyssa checked inside her own pants and nodded. The guys began to grope themselves for some odd reason, the girls just looking at them like they were perverts. Then they dramatically jumped in the air and did a fist bump.

"GENDERBENDERRRRR!" They yelled, then happily skipped away, the 'girls' following them with weirded out expressions on their faces. Finn and Jake left, hearing the screams of another princess in the Ice King's captivity.


	7. Candy of Different Genders

I'm a happy little dork!~ :D Also know that some things I write about aren't true at all.

* * *

><p><span>Dark Room<span>

A large man sat in a huge throne, drinking from a large cup. Red liquid dripped from the man's mouth as he drank. Five smaller figures sat in seats behind him on the podiums. A tall figure, standing at about 6'7, knelt in front of the large throne. His hair was white and eyes green with flecks of red in them, pointy ears and his skin was a blueish color. He was dressed in a black tuxedo and wore a white tie and his whole suit was splattered with blood. "Sir, we have recieved notion that Lady Cobra's home has been attacked, and she was wounded. Two heads missing." He said, not making eye contact.

"She always was such a clumsy one with all those heads. Hee hee hee hee..." Said one figure.

"Maybe having two missing will make her job easier." Laughed another.

**"Lady Cobra will continue her job to send out those snakes of hers... do not let her injuries stand in the way."** Said Joe as he sat in his large throne.

"But sir! She is horribly wounded!"

_**"Do not speak against our Father!"** _Said a figure.

"Father... he does have a point." Said the smallest one.

**"SILENCE." **The room went quiet. **"Micheal." **The smallest of all the five of his offspring stood and presented himself to his father in the dim lighting. Micheal was revealed to have black hair with blue ends. His skin was a grayish color, and eyes were red as blood. He wore a dark blue t-shirt that was tattered on his frame and jeans. No shoes.

"Yes father." He said, kneeling.

**"Go with Edmund to the labratory. Make sure our 'little' friend is working, and if everything goes well I will allow you to join your siblings after we win the war." **Micheal looked up, eyes wide. His siblings around them gasped.

_"Father!"_

_**"He is not ready!"** _

**"He will be... once the job is done." **He laughed, and soon all his clhildren laughed with him as Edmund took Micheal out of the dark room and to their airship.

"Edmund! Isn't this great? I'll finally be recognized as worthwhile in my family!" Micheal said.

"Yes yes yes... Let us just finish the job." He said, tying his long white hair into a straight ponytail. They got in, and Micheal couldn't help but notice how edgy Edmund looked.

Dark Forest in Aaa

Autumn and Alyssa were skipping the entire way like happy little idiots. Johnny wouldn't stop groping himself, Dylan complained that his head was very itchy and Max wondered how women didn't have back problems having such heavy chests. "So how exactly are we gonna get to the castle?" Max asked.

"I heard there was a shortcut through the dark scary forest!" Alyssa said. She pointed and there was lightning cracking over the forest, darkness looming over it and the trees leafless and looking like they had faces in them. An owl hooted loudly, and a wolf howled in the distance.

"A-Are you sure? I mean... why can't we go through the nicer looking forest?" Johnny asked.

"How is it even night time in that forest when it's only 2 in the afternoon?" Max asked, checking a watch that he magically gained.

"That's the coolness of the dark scary forest!" Alyssa said excitedly, then skipped into the forest. Autumn ran after her, then dylan did too.

"Don't leave me alone with those weirdos!" He/she yelled. Max ran after them.

"At least I'm not hinting at being GAY!" Max yelled. Johnny looked around, finally letting go of his boobies, then turned on his heel. Alyssa came out of the forest and grabbed him by his pants, and dragged him into the forest.

"C'mon! It's not that scary!" alyssa said.

"NUUUUUUU! LET ME GOOOOOO!" He screamed, trying to escape her grasp. This continued as the five went deeper into the forest. His struggles didn't lessen, so Max had to help Alyssa drag Johnny by his legs now.

"This walk would be a whole lot more pleasant if you would walk Johnny." Max said, irritated as Johnny's constant screaming did not cease. Autumn sweatdropped and Dylan just ignored them. There was the sound of low strums of music, and they came from deeper in the forest. Alyssa let go of Johnny, but he didn't try to escape. He got on his feet and listened more as a male voice began to hum along to the music.

"It's... It's so beautiful..." Alyssa said, her hands clasped. Autumn was the same way, and they bolted deep into the forest searching for the source of the low tunes.

"Hey! Wait up guys!" Johnny ran after them, and then Dylan, then Max. The girls/guys were no where to be found, but the music was getting louder.

"Where are they?" Max asked, getting worried.

"Those dumbasses must have gotten themselves lost!" Dylan said. That earned him a whap on the head. "OW!"

"SHHHH." Someone hissed. They looked to the side to see Alyssa and Autumn kneeling behind a bush and looking to them angrily, then looked past the bush and sighed happily.

"He's so cute..." Alyssa said.

"Agreed. I don't care how gay I sound... he's just the dreamiest." Autumn said happily. A nerve struck in all three of them. Dylan shoved the girls aside and looked through the bushes. Johnny and Max peeked too, to see a male vampire with a plaid shirt, jeans, greenish skin, and sneakers holding an ax/bass, and playing on it as he sat under a tree.

"I don't see how he's so cute. Just another Edward Cullen fake." Dylan said, huffing. Johnny nodded, equally upset.

"I really like that axe of his though." Alyssa said, grinning.

"I think we should just leave him alone..." Max said, grabbing the drooling 'guys' by their collars and dragging them off. As they left, the vampire smirked a bit.

"More newcomers... such a pain." He said, then continued to strum.

Back at Base

Ed was playing around the new labratory that was being built. Vials of chemicals and beakers sat on the tables, Double D trying to make a substance that would allow a person to have inhanced accuracy when something on his computer screen tapped. He shushed his friends and began to listen to the tapping for a minute before he realized it was morse code. He qiickly grabbed a sheet of paper and began to decipher the message. When he finished, his eyes widened at the message and he ran out of the lab, Ed and Eddy looking after him with weird looks on their faces. "Maybe he had to go to the bathroom!" Ed said.

"Shut up Ed."

Prince Gumball's Palace

They opened the front doors, and Alyssa was hit in the stomach with a ice blast. She fell, completely frozen now. The other four looked inside to see Fiona and Cake batling the Ice Queen in the courtroom as the prince cowered in the corner. Dylan kicked Alyssa's frozen stature and was left outside as Autumn used her own hydrokinetic powers to face the queen. Just as the queen was about to freeze Cake, Autumn threw the blast into the Ice Queen's face, making her immobile. Fiona and Cake looked back at them, surprised. "um... thanks." Cake said.

" No problem." Autumn gave a thumbs up.

"Need some help taking out the trash?" Johnny offered.

"I don't need help getting out of the ice, BUT THANK YOU FOR OFFERING." Alyssa yelled from the front door, still frozen except for her head. The Ice Queen broke from her own hold, and Max shot a rubber arm and hit the Ice Queen across the face. Johnny broke Alyssa out with the butt of his sword.

"This sword is really strong." He said, helping her shivering form up. Autumn and Dylan were talking with the prince and Fiona, and Max was fighting with the Ice Queen. She shivered a lot.

"I hate this... I wanna go back..." Alyssa chattered out. Max was still using his abilities to irritate and beat the crap out of her.

"Just wait for them to be done." Johnny said. "Hey, you." A servant approached them.

"Yes?"

"Can you get her a blanket, she's cold."

"Of course. One moment please." The servant ran off, and the Ice Queen flew out the window with a very bruised face, but Max grabbed her with a scretched arm by the neck, and pulled her back into the castle. The Ice Queen flew as hard aas she could, sending them both out the door. They began to scratch at each other and punch at each other's face. Max knocked off her crown and gave her a black eye. The Ice Queen picked it back up in a hurry, flew up, and threw a storm of ice shards down at Max. He dodged, but just barely. The shards cut up his clothing and some left deep cuts in his body. As he was dodging, he didn't notice that a large fist of snow was coming right at him.

"TAKE THIS BEE-OTCH!" The Ice Queen yelled, and the fist sent Max through the brick wall.

"MAX!" Autumn yelled.

"You need any help?" Johnny asked, reaching for his sword.

"I've got this all under control!" Max said, starting to get really pissed off. His skin began to give off steam for a second time, but this time it was more intense and his skin looked like an intense sunburn even though they were indoors.

"GOMU GOMU... NO JET GATLING!" He yelled. His fists began to multiply as he threw punches left and right, his arms stretchign in and out, until the Ice Queen was hit in multiple places, knocking the wind out of her and out of the sky.

"I will have... revenge... ugh..." The Ice Queen fell unconcious, Fiona and Prince Gumball amazed and horrified at the power. Max came back, grinning and massaging his sore wrists.

"That was fun. She should know better than to attack princes now." He said. Autumn came back, grinning. Dylan was busy drooling at Fiona, so Autumn grabbed him by his collar and dragged him down the halls.

"Was that really necessary?" Prince Gumball asked. "You could have killed her!"

"We should be going back now..." Autumn said, trying to get everyone out before something really bad was said or done. Before they left, Max winked at Fionna, and she just rolled her eyes and gagged. They all looked at him like he was sick.

"What? She's hot!"

The servant gave Johnny the blanket just as they left the door of the castle, and he put it around Alyssa's shoulders and she sneezed. "Aw, are you feeling sick?" Autumn asked, hugging her. She hugged back. They all walked out of the kingdom, and reluctantly Johnny went into the dark forest again. but just to make sure, they dragged him again.

"Savage people live outside of the lands..." The Prince said, shaking his head.

"But didn't the princess say they came in a difficult piece of technology, not even manufactured here-" The servant was cut off by a warning glance from Cake. The prince was getting more and more annoyed, and it was getting obvious as his skin began to turn to a cherry color.

Land of Ooo; a couple hours later

"WA-CHOO!" Alyssa sneezed, then sniffled as her feet was in warm water and a servant was serving her some soup as she held the blanket tightly around her. Peppermint Butler poured boiling water into the tub, and she sighed happily as the warmth traveled through her toes and legs.

"Well that was a disaster..." Autumn said, combing her fingers through her hair. They were all back to their appropriate genders, but Max was a little disappointed because he didn't get to try to inflate his chest like balloons. Dylan was munching on a burrito, and Johnny was trying to steal it.

"**Burritooo..." **He said in a monotone, creeping Dylan out a lot.

"You all must be craving to go home, so my friend Lady Rainicorn will accompany you back to your base." Princess Bubblegum said, seeing that the messengers had all come back alive. Alyssa sprung out of her sick state, instantly revived after hearing 'Lady Rainicorn'.

"UNICORN POWER!" She screamed.

"Oh god..." Dylan facepalmed and Johnny took the chance to steal the burrito. Dylan chased after him as Johnny stuffed it in his mouth. A rusty birdbot flew in through the window with a letter in its beak, and exploded when the letter was taken by Max. He smelled it and opened it.

"It's from Alice." He said. The girls were a little creeped out by how he immediattely knew who it was from only after smelling it. Autumn and Alyssa poked their heads over his shoulders and read.

_Idiots,_

"Well she's nice..." Max muttered, and continued to read aloud.

_We've recieved notion that Dexter is alive, but is imprisoned in his laboratory. Seems that the enemy has found him and is forcing him to work on something big. His entire family and possibly more people are trapped down there and will be killed once the project is finished. You five idiots are going to go save him. I'd do it myself, but we have bigger problems on our hands._

"Wonder what she means by that..." Autumn said.

_Don't get killed. We already have enough mess to clean up._

_Alice_

All five of them fumed at the last sentence and Princess Bubblegum was trying to hold in some laughter. "S-Since you're not going back... Lady Rainicorn can't go with you on such a dangerous mission in case she is harmed." Alyssa and Johnny looked down in disappointment. "But... We did fix your ship up, so you can leave for Dexter's laboratory." She led them to the ship, only to see that the crappy colored ship was now in better shape, and was colored in a violet.

"I LOVE IT!" Alyssa screamed, hugging the ship.

"Why didn't you keep it to a green color?" Max whined.

"Or a blue?" Autumn asked.

"Or black!" Dylan pouted.

"I like it." Johnny said, then climbed into the ship after Alyssa. They were handed a map by the princess.

"Use this. His laboratory is somewhere in Townsville, the suburbs." Princess Bubblegum said.

"Thanks." Autumn said, then waved to them as the cockpit shut tightly. Everyone waved to them as they went into the air, and blasted off. Johnny was back in the main pilot's seat, and Max said in the co-pilot.

"I'll land this thing better than any you people!" Johnny said. Alyssa handed Autumn and Dylan their barf bags, and they strapped themselves to the chair with three different seatbelts.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIEEEEEE!" Alyssa screamed. Johnny accidentally pulled the wheel up, making the whole ship jerk up and fired them into space.

"SHUTTHEF*CKUP!" Max screamed as everyone else was screaming. As they were trying to get back to earth, a Nyan Cat flew by the ship in a happy rainbow. For some reason only Dylan saw it, and he was entranced by the singing poptart. They all of a sudden dove and now it was the scariest roller coaster ride in the universe.

Five Minutes Later

Nyan cat placed the ship down on the dead lawn from its mouth. "Thank you Nyan Cat!" They all said, and Nyan Cat flew off in a rainbow back into space.

"Well that was insanely random..." Max said. Dylan looked at the house in front of them.

"Is this really the place?" He asked. Autumn pulled out the map.

"Looks like this is where it should be..." She said, looking around. All the houses around them were all crumbled and destroyed, some were completely gone. The streets were crumbled as well. The house they were standing in front of had half of it completely gone and the frame was falling off.

"Then let's go in if you're so sure!" Alyssa said, twisting the doorknob. The knob fell off and then the door fell right off its hinges and landed inside the house. It landed and a cloud of dust flew into their faces. They all coughed and wiped the dust off their faces when they went in. The curtains were in rags, furniture in pieces and turned over. All the windows were broken and there were corpses of robots on the floor, broken and had huge bite marks in them.

"Damn..." Max was only able to say.

"This place looks like hell!" Johnny commented.

"No sh*t." Dylan said. He climbed the stairs, and one of them broke. Autumn grabbed his arm before he fell, and he looked at her in thanks. He nodded his head at her.

"Watch where you're going." She warned, then they climbed the staircase carefully. They searched the upstairs until Johnny found Dexter's room.

"Check it out!" Opening the door wide, Dexter's room was the worst room out of the entire house. Everything was destroyed, ashes lay in the carpet, and in the ground was one circle of carpet that opened up as an entrance to the labs, and a steel door next to a knocked over bookcase. Robots were strewn everywhere. "You think they're expecting us?" He asked as he looked at the wall, and on it was a message strewn in oil.

**TRESSPASSERS WILL BE SHOT**

"Well that's... direct." Alyssa said, then gagged from the smell of oil.

"I doubt they know about us." Autumn said, but shivering as they had used robot blood. The corpse of the robot they used was ripped wide open, its face twisted in fear.

"Just in case they are..." Max took a stack of books from the bookshelf. "Someone help me with this. Dylan, grab the sheets, and Alyssa, go get some poles." His friends nodded and began to get to work with Max's new plans.

Laboratory

Twisted and deformed monsters that were black and purple trudged the labs wearing bits and pieces of army wear. Their black horns stuck out of their hats, eyes dark red with black where the whites were, and holes in their bodies now. The army wear was black and red. Two of them stood just below the hole where it connected to Dexter's heard it open, and a figure fell in. The monsters attacked it immediately, only to find that it was merely a bunch of books covered in a sheet. "AIYAH!" They heard a girl cry out, and two sharp things went through both their foreheads. Both monster's fell down, dead. A pool of purple blood dripped on the floor and Alyssa stood above them, triumphant.

"Come on down guys. It's all clear." She said. The other four crept down into the labs.

"Nice thinking Max. Dumbass monsters." Autumn said, nudging one dead one with her foot. All of a sudden, they melted away into flecks of purple and black flakes and they dissolved into the ground.

"C'mon guys, time to go." Johnny said, looking around the corner to see other monsters coming. All of them agreeing, they all fled deeper into the labryinth of a laboratory.

Base

All the robots along with Jack, Double D, Sadie, and Alyssa, began to work on a cloaking device for the base. "We're going as fast as we can, but if it comes out now, the cloaking will have holes in it!" Alyssa said.

"THEN WORK FASTER." Alice yelled, holding a whip.

"Where did she get a whip?" Kimiko asked.

"Oh, it's the same one she uses on Eddy." Alex whispered, then both of them giggled like crazy. Eddy turned bright red.

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT?"

"You just did~" Alex said, bursting out laughing and pointing at Eddy's furious and flustered expression.


	8. You have a sick sense of humor!

WHOOOOO HOO HOOO HOOOOOOOO! I JUST DRANK LOTS A SODA!~

* * *

><p><span>Dexter's Laboratory<span>

Micheal wandered the corridors of the labs alone, as Edmund was off doing his father's buisness. Monsters were running off somewhere, and were shouting about something. "The prisoners have escaped! The prisoners have escaped!" Yelled a monster on the intercom. Micheal followed the running crowd, only to find them cornering a small group of people, all wearing worn down rags and a few people horribly injured as well as sick. Micheal shrugged and walked off, trying to find something interesting. As he walked away, Johnny passed by and ended up bumping into a monster accidentally as he was paying more attention to what the hell was moving on the ceiling. He fell on his butt and looked up to see five monsters glaring down upon him.

"Hehe... LOOK! IT'S A GIANT MARSHMALLOW MONSTER!" He screamed, pointing. The monsters looked, and when they saw he was lying, they lookde back and saw he was running down the halls. "C'mon... super speed!" He huffed, trying to make himself blast into hyperspeed. The monsters chased after him, and the remaining ones held their weapons and began to advance on the prisoners backed in the corner.

"Grrr..."

"Rrrr..." They growled, licking their maws and getting ready to feast upon their delicate human flesh.

"BACK OFF!" Yelled Dexter's dad, gripping a wrench. The monsters surrounding them came closer, and Dexter's mom trembled as the monsters came closer and closer with their weapons until shards of ice went through the beasts' skulls and bodies. They all fell dead, and behind them stood Autumn, melting the ice away into puddles just as the monsters dissolved. A swarm from above shrieked, and she looked up to see a bunch of monsters, with horrendous blue and yellow bodies. Their faces all twisted into rage and eyes were pitch black with red pupils. They screeched, and a sonic boom came from them as they fell from the ceiling and began to fly with their demon wings.

"Run everyone!" Autumn shouted. All of them obliged and screamed and ran. Autumn raised her fists and summoned a very thick ice wall to block them for a while.

Meanwhile...

One of the flying monsters grabbed Max with its teeth, and tried to eat him. He was like taffy in its mouth, but it refused to stop chewing. Max screamed out in pain, and punched the thing in the eye. The monster screeched and dropped him. Max fell on top of Johnny who was currently running for his life. They were surrounded by the crowd of monsters and were knocked out.

They awoke to find themselves behind three sets of bars. Dylan sat in the corner. "How long have we been here?" Max asked.

"Ten minutes." Dylan said.

"Are the girls here?" Johnny asked, looking around to see that they were alone in the cage.

"No... they weren't caught. LEt's just focus on getting the hell out of here, ok?" Max asked, then saw a humanoid figure outside the cage. "Hey! Heeey! Alyssa? Autumn?" The figure walked up to the cage, only to show that it was another boy. He stuck out his tongue and gave them a middle finger, then ran off laughing. "HEY!" Max tried to stretch his hand past the sets of bars, but then a monster came in front of the cage and snapped at his hand, making him retreat.

"Looks like we're stuck..." Dylan sighed, sitting down on the bed. Johnny tested the bars, and saw that they were sturdy, and made of solid iron. An idea popped in his mind, and as it did a lightbulb flashed above him.

"Dylan, give me your sweatshirt." Johnny said, reaching out for it. Dylan handed it to him. Johnny then went into a corner with it, threw the sweatshirt on the floor, and unzipped his pants.

"Ohh god... the butt raping begins..." Max said, getting as far away from Johnny as he could.

"Quickly, someone break the metal bar from the bed." Johnny said, then letting himself loose and starting to pee on the material. Dylan went to the otherside of the room, disgusted. Max did so, and handed the bar to Johnny as he picked up the pee stained material off the floor, and tied two of the bars with it, placing the bar in the cloth.

"What the hell are you doign with my sweatshirt!" Dylan yelled.

"Saw this in a movie once." Johnny grunted as he started turning the bar, making the cloth get tighter on the bars. "Rrrg... wet cloth... doesn't... break..." He grunted.

"In a MOVIE! It won't work-" **CREEEAK **Max stopped talking.

"...You were saying?" Johnny smirked, then continued to turn it, but slower since it was getting harder. He undid the cloth and went through the first set of bars. Max slipped through them, and Dylan was hesitant since the bars had urine dripping from it. "Crap!"

"What?" Max asked.

"The shirt is too dry!" Johnny said, throwing it on the floor and taking the bar out.

"Can't you piss on it again?" Dylan asked.

"Sorry, I'm dry."

Outside the Cage

Autumn and Alyssa ran as fast as they could until they met in an intersection in the labs. "Hey Alyssa!" Autumn said.

"Haah... haah..." Alyssa was panting as she tried to keep her breath.

"C'mon Alyssa! We need to keep going!" Autumn grabbed her, and dragged her on the floor as she ran and shot ice bits at incoming monsters. Alyssa looked up, her face currently dragging on the floor. Broken bits of machinery and large tesla coils taking up the ceiling and walls of their location. Autumn turned the corner, and Alyssa's body hit the corner and a large switch. Her shirt caught on it, and pulled it down. The tesla coils sparked before activating, and blasted them hard with 200 volts of electricity.

Inside the Cage

Max sighed and kicked the sweatshirt into a corner and unzipped his pants. Johnny and Dylan looked over his shoulder, and MAx shoved them.

"Don't watch! I don't need two dudes watching me take a piss!" Max said, trying to relax.

"Just relax and let the river flow." Johnny said.

"Maybe if it gets colder it would work.." Dylan then took a cold breath on Max and his eyes went wide, and the pee flew out like a geysey on the shirt. Max kicked Dylan in the face, embarrassed beyond words. Johnny snickered a bit.

"Don't do that! That's really creepy!" He said, trying to take back some dignity and holding back the urge to punch his face. Something dropped on the floor in front of the cage. The boys looked up to see both girls looking at them oddly.

"...What in the CN world are you three doing?" Alyssa asked, seeing Max squatting over the sweatshirt. She held a bloody set of pipes and the monster guarding their cage was dead at their feet. Autumn giggled and opened the door by frezing over the doors and Alyssa cut them open quickly with the sharp pipes. Both girls were charred and twitching and their bodies burnt.

"We got the rest of the prisoners out already, so come on slow pokes!" Autumn said, grinning. Dylan sighed with relief and ran out, overjoyed. Max zipped up his pants and blushed, refusing to speak as he walked out.

"...Do I want to know?" Alyssa asked, chuckling.

"No." Johnny said firmly, blushing at the girls' smirks and stifled giggles. They began to walk out, but Johnny noticed a red head being bullied by a monster, and he put the sword through the monster's esophogus.

The redhead revealed himself to be Dexter. "Thank you good sir." He said.

"No problem. You should probably get out of here." He said, and Dexter ran off to one of his secret escape pods with the other escapees.

As they were all loaded in the escape pods and Autumn hit the launch button, launching them all out the labs just as the monsters came in by the dozens. Soon, all five of them were surrounded. "FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUU-" Dylan hissed.

"Give up now. Escape is futile." Said some vampire dude as he stood from the high ledge on a scissor lift, behind him was an odd machine.

"Now who says we wanna escape?" Max asked, getting ready to fight.

"Uh, me?" Johnny said, shrinking a bit as the numbers of enemies multiplied.

"Can we hurry already? It's almost dinner!" Alyssa complained. Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Is that all you care about? FOOD? Our LIVES are at stake here! How ignorant can you be!" He yelled.

"I can't help but be ignorant when I'm f*cking hungry!" She yelled back.

"Uh..." The vampire said, trying to get their attention.

"Food food food! You never care about antyone but yourself!" Dylan said, fuming.

"Stop describing yourself Dylan. We all know you're an ass." Alyssa grinned. Some of the monsters snickered.

"I hope you burn in hell!"

"I hope you get killed!"

"Stop fighting you two! You sound like an old married couple!" Autumn said.

"Oh he f*cking wishes!" Alyssa yelled.

"You know what? I've had enough of you. F*ck this. F*ck you guys. I'm LEAVING." Dylan shouted, then went into a escape pod and blasted off in a huff. Everything was silent until they heard some coughing in the intercom.

"Stop being a bunch of wusses and fight you pansy Joenians! You call yourself my father's creations?" Screamed a younger voice. All the monsters roared.

"Did you really have to antagonize Dylan like that?" Autumn asked, getting ready to fight.

"He's being a little bitch, so just forget about him and worry about yourselves!" Johnny said, holding up his sword.

**"GOMU GOMU NO... MACHIIII!" H**is left leg going over them and hitting most of the enemies around them in the face. Johnny went and jumped over the crowd of knocked out monsters and began to slice and cut at the mob of monsters at inhuman speed, then cutting through twenty at once, clouds of purple appearing constantly. Autumn flung ice shards at the flying beasts overhead, bearing their fangs and mouths dripping poison. One by one, they began to explode in clouds of purple.

"I need to get some sort of powers... they're hogging all the fun!" Alyssa whined, stabbing a monster behind her in the face by accident. All of a sudden, something exploded and her back suddenly got a little heavier. She looked at herself in the reflection on the machines, and saw that her back had grown two small white wings and a halo. "Oh my god... THIS IS AWESOME!" Alyssa screamed, and flew up into the sky, holding her sharpened pipe. Seeing a monster sneaking up behind Autumn, she threw it into its back. She jumped, and turned to see a purple explosion. She looked up and saw Alyssa flying, and grinned.

"Well finally!"

"I know right? In front of you!" Autumn blasted it in the face and the monster's head was a huge ice cube.

"Micheal! Get off the intercom and let me do the talking. Go back to the ship." Said the mature one.

"No! I want to fight!" He argued.

"...NOW." He commanded. Micheal just stuck out his tongue like a child and jumped off the scissor lift, and onto the machine tops. The scissor lift went down, and soon the vampire like man came out, and raised his hands to his chest. "I've had just about enough of this..." White and blueish fog came out of his hands, and soon his fog formed two revolvers. His eyes instantly got angry and he ran straight into the battlefield. Shots were heard, a bullet whizzed out and nicked her wing.

"SHIT!" Alyssa yelled, feeling instant pain that her muscle in the wing was cut a bit.

"Damn it!" Max yelled, then stretched his arm and tried to punch the shooter, but he was too fast to hit. "Hold still you damn bastard! **GOMU GOMU NO... PISTOL!" **He managed to hit many monsters in the face, but not the vampire.

"There's just too many!" Johnny yelled, stabbing blindly. All of a sudden, he heard a deep gasp. He looked at his blade to see that he had shoved his sword straight through the vampire's chest. "O-Oh god..." He said, eyes wide.

"EDMUND!" Screamed a voice from above. Johnny and Edmund looked up, to see Micheal teary eyed and gaping down at them. Johnny pulled out his sword, and ran off. Micheal climbed down, and biting his lip his red eyes full of tears. "Edmund! Are you okay?" He asked, holding his hand. Edmund's blood was black, and ran out of the wound like crazy. His pale skin was paler than usual. "That bastard! I'm going to kill him for this trechary!" He hissed. Edmund grabbed his wrist, shaking his head.

"Micheal... don't rush into battle... your father..." He coughed out some blood. "Don't do anything... on my sake..." He said.

"Someone! Get help! We have a man down!" Yelled Micheal, trying to hold back sobs. As Alyssa fell, she managed to catch sight of a large machine in the far north of the area. It was large, shiny, and was made of a very odd purple metal, and monsters were guarding it.

_"Odd... That doesn't look like anything Dexter would make..." _

"ALYSSA!" Johnny yelled, sheathing his sword and holding out his arms under her. Alyssa looked down, and her tiny wings collapsed under her weight and she fell into his arms.

"T-Thanks..." She mumbled.

"N-No problem." Johnny said, still holding her.

"Enough of this bull! Guys! We need to get out of here!" Max yelled, revving up the largest escape pod while Autumn froze them over and smashing them into each other.

"Is everyone out?" autumn asked, looking around.

"Lemme make a quick check!" Max yelled, launching himself into the air, astounding many monsters as Max jumped from each ugly flying beast to the next. "NOPE! WAIT..." He saw a small head of blond in the way back. "I'VE GOT IT!" He yelled, then stretched his arm all the way and grabbed a machine, launching him all the way across the labs and making him land on the small hissing lizard demon. The girl in front of him was sobbing uncontrollably and screaming, but when she heard the hissing stop, she looked up in curiousity. "Hey, are you alright?" Max asked, holding out his hand to her. Her eyes instantly got sparkly. She showed herself to be Dee Dee, and her smile was bright.

"Y-Yes! Thank you mister!" She said, tears falling. He picked her up bridal style, and shot up into the air.

"Look! There he is!" Johnny pointed to the sky. Alyssa flinched at the pain in her sensitive wing as she sat in the escape pod. Autumn jumped in with her along with Johnny, and Max put Dee Dee in with them, shoving off the last amount of monsters until Autumn hit the ignition, and the escape pod flew out of the labs and through the ceiling like a rocket.

"We will all agree... that our ship was destroyed by the monsters." Max said, remembering aas he looked down to the abandoned ship.

"Agreed." Said the others, but then the monsters flooded out. Thinking they were in it, the monsters destroyed the ship and tore it apart with their teeth and claws.

"At least we're not lying now..." Autumn said, eyes wide.

"The hell was that thing...?" Alyssa wondered, looking out the window and brow crinkled in frustration and worry.

Just outside the Base

"Dexter! Mom! Dad!" Dee Dee cried, running out of the pod and hugging her family. Alyssa narrowed her eyes and approached the happy reunited family.

"Excuse me..." They looked at her, and then Dee Dee pulled her in and made her join the group hug.

"Thank you children so much! We cannot find a way to be able to repay you." Said her dad.

"C-Can I... talk to Dexter... alone please...?" Alyssa asked, choking on her words because they were hugging so tightly.

"You WHAT?" Jack Spicer screamed in their faces, making their hair shoot back and his constant screaming made their ears began to throb.

"We're sorry!" Max said.

"The monsters got to it before we did!" Autumn said. Alyssa took Dexter away, and began to interrogate him about the large machine she saw.

"What was that thing?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. Dexter sighed and felt his forehead, his purple gloves torn and filthy.

"I don't know, those horrible creatures had forced me to make it. They used me to make some odd drilling machine." He said, not very happy he was used to make something for the enemy.

"Do you know its main purpose?"

"Well... it's supposed to give out mass amounts of electricity." He said, brow creasing.

"DUMBASS!" They heard, and a girlish scream. Something flew high in the air, and landed on the escape pod. That thing, was Dylan. "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Alice screamed, landing feet first and the ground cracking loudly under her feet. She had on a fuzzy blue robe, and her hair was frizzy and static.

"Woooaah!~" Ray giggled.

"...Dylan, what did you do?" Autumn asked.

"I-I don't know!" Dylan said, shaking a bit and static coming from his fingertips.

"Ooooh!" Autumn touched his hands, and her hair frizzed up too. "You got electricity powers!~" There was a click, and the two looked at Alice to see she was getting a large gun out.

**"Time to die." **She hissed. Dylan screamed again like a little girl.

The Next Day: 200 miles from the base; Mountinous Reigon

"O-Oh god..." Johnny said, looking up to see he had to face an enormous rock wall. "Do I really have to do this?" He asked.

"Yep. Don't worry, it's easy until you have to wear the weights." Alex said, putting two 50lb weights on her legs and tying two on her arms. His eyes widened at the weights and he began to climb the rock wall with no argument.

"B-But... I'm afraid of heights!" Alyssa cried as she, Autumn, and Alice stood on the side of the cliff that Johnny and Alex were climbing. Autumn looked at her now mended wing.

"You were flying fine earlier!" She said.

"Because the monsters made me want to stay up there!" She cried. Alice shoved her off the ledge and Alyssa screamed, flapping her wings like crazy.

"Now... Max, you're going to go swimming!" Alice said. Max and Autumn were looking down the cliff as Alyssa fell down past Johnny and landed on the ground with a loud boom, disappearing in the trees. Autumn as then shoved down with her, with Autumn screaming her head off and trying to make an ice slide. She successfully, she made one. But she broke right through it and landed in the trees. "C'mon!" Alice grabbed him by his shirt collar and dragged him to a nearby river. The current was very fast and large branches zoomed down the stream. Alice tied his arms to two large boulders.

"What the..."

"You... are going to swim up the current to the top of the waterfall, where we have set up camp. Make sure to catch some fish." She said finally, before pushing Max in.

"AAAAAAGH!" Max screamed, going down the current with the boulders coming after him. Just up the waterfall, past the camp, was Dylan and the other Alyssa.

"Ok, your job is to run through the woods back to camp and make sure not to get attaacked." Alyssa said, and smiled.

"...Huh?" Dylan asked. Alyssa put up a sheild and mosquitos attacked Dylan.

"EEEAAAAAAGHHH!" He screamed, and ran. Alice stood in front of the camp.

"THE 'GROW A PAIR' TRAINING HAS NOW BEGUN!" She yelled, and all five of them knew they were in for a day of hell.


	9. FATALITY

My inner child has been reawoken! Beauty and the beast just makes my heart flutter every time i watch it, even if it is a disney movie. But when i looked at it at fanfiction... i nearly cried at when the fans added really adult humor... please, if you're going to make a disney sex scene, make it at least KIND of romantic? not, one minute they're chatting, then the next, they're having intense sex that is too graphic to describe! DX I'M BEGGING YOU!

this chapter is going to be very long.

* * *

><p>Johnny was screaming in pain as Alex tied 75lb weights to his arms and legs, making him climb up the cliff as she whipped his ass with sticks."S-STOP! PLEASE!" He cried out.<p>

"KEEP CLIMBING." She yelled, not even fazing in her whipping. Johnny had tears falling from the horrible pain as she whipped his legs as well. Meanwhile, Alyssa was at the bottom of the cliff, in front of her an angry bear. A large bush of blackberries in front of them. Alyssa and the bear growled at each other, both wanting the bush.

Autumn got up, her arm throbbing as she got up. It seemed to be fractured, and she teared up. With no friends around in sight, and the sound of growling wild animals close by, she ran off, hoping to find some source of shelter.

Dylan was still screaming like girl. He punched and waved his arms. Static and electricity came from his body, his body like a living bug zapper. "DAMN BUGS! GET AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed. Alyssa cut a rope, and unleashed a wave of swinging logs. Dylan got hit straight in the face, launching him into a tree. A bee hive fell from the branch above him, and broke on the ground. The bees emerged, furious at him.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Max could barely hear the scream of a little girl as he furiously fought to keep himself above water. He forgot that having rubber powers, made him vulnerable to water. His arms tightened on the boulders painfully.

"Damn Alice... she knew this the whole time..." He muttered, dragging the boulders behind him. A large wave emerged in front of him. "OH SHI-" **WHOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHH!**

Alice sat in their base camp just past the clifftop, in a clearing in the forest, assisting the injured she had found in the forests as she was making her way back. "Does it hurt?" Alice asked as she bent Chicken's ankle.

"OW! HEY! WATCH IT!" He yelled, glaring and fighting tears.

"Sorry. Here." She began to wrap his injury with gauze. She ignored Johnny Bravo as he continued to check her out. Cow sat next to him, sniffling as she hugged the blanket around her tightly.

"Mom... dad..." She whimpered.

"You're all safe now. Our friends are in the middle of training, but they'll be back soon. Alice said with a kind smile. She put some food on, which consisted of stew, in bowls. The siblings sat there, silent and eating. then she handed Johnny Bravo and his mother bowls.

"Hey babe, you're smokin hot!" Johnny said. She just ignored him, and picked up the kindling for the fire. He came around, and grinned at her through the fire.

"I'm with someone else." She simply said, glaring at him with her icy blue eyes.

"Don't you want a real piece of man pretty mama?" Alice kicked him in the balls, and he fell down in horrible pain, groaning. "I like em... fiesty..."

"Is there any food left?" Asked the brunette Alyssa. She came out of the forest, stretching.

"No, you'll have to make some more for the others." Alice said. Alex grunted as she came onto the top of the cliff, carrying 200lb weights on each limb now. She dropped them all, everyone's but Alice's and Alyssa's jaws dropping.

"Sup. I'm starving!" She said, bouncing over to the stew pot.

"Sorry Alex. I'll have to make more." Alyssa said, tying her hair in a pony tail and began to chop at the vegetables. "Get some more water from the river."

"And check on Max while you're at it." Alice said. Alex grumbled and took the stew pot and headed into the forest.

"Um, can I have something to drink?" Cow asked. Alice handed her her canteen. Cow took a hearty gulp, quenching her dry throat.

"I can't believe we left Dexter in charge of the base." Alice muttered, keeping the fire going.

"Well, he was more than happy, and remember, he brought together the victory against fuse." Alyssa said, smiling.

"Dexter is alive?" Mama Bravo asked. "Is there anyone else? Ever since the attack... I've been so worried!"

"Yes, along with some other survivors we've found." Alice said.

"So baby... wanna kiss?" Johnny asked, puckering up to Alyssa. She put a carrot in his mouth instead of letting him.

"I have a boyfriend." She said coldly, looking still at her vegetable chopping.

With Johnny

"Well this is just great... just f*cking great!" He yelled, undoing the weights on his arms and legs. Alex had smelled food, and climbed up as fast as she could, knocking him off the cliff in the process. He gave up on climbing, and heard a loud grunting and growling in the distance. "The hell?"

"RAWR!" There was a loud thud. He moved closer to the sound, frightened, not knowing of any animals that could live in the forest around here. A small, scary looking animal picked up a large unconcious bear, and threw it into a tree before roaring loudly, and beginning to scarf down the berries in the bushes. The horrible monster looked at him with beady eyes, until it relaxed and revealed itself to be Alyssa. "Oh, hey Johnny! Wanna eat with me?" she asked, completely oblivious to the earlier horrors he just saw.

"Erm... sure!" He said, grabbing a handful of berries, still being cautious of the terrible beast that once was next to him.

"Open wide!" She said, he was eyes wide with his mouth wide as well, and she put some berries in his mouth. He blushed, and she laughed a bit, blushing slightly too. There was then a loud explosion, startling everyone that heard it. "KYAAAA!" Alyssa jumped on Johnny by accident, her wings springing her on top of him, both of them shaking a bit. But then they realized the situation they were in and separated, both blushing.

With Autumn

She wandered deeper and deeper into the forest, getting lost until the explosion, startling her and making her break into a run until she found herself at a lake.

"Wow... it's so pretty..." She said, looking at the sunset and gorgeous view on the lake. Smoke wafted through the air, and she looked to see a camp site, burnt to ashes. "Oh my god..." A large green bubble was in the center of the rubble. Walking around the lake, she found herself in front of the broken and burnt sign reading 'Camp Kidney'. The green bubble flickered, and disappeared from view, showing all the campers including squirrel scouts, all mangled and hurt, and a blond bunny fainted from exhaustion, something in her hand shrinking. A large flock of harpies were seen flying off in the distance. None seemed hurt, just singed feathers. The explosion had scared them off, and just from the distance, Autumn could make out their dark dirty feathers, bald female human heads, wickedly sharp talons, and drooling fangs. One looked back, and its eyes were black, sending a chill down her spine.

"Oh no... Krystine!" Said a boy.

"What are we going to do? We don't have anywhere to go!" Panicked a girl.

"I hope they don't come back... murf..."

"I'm hungry..." Complained a squirrel scout. Some of the campers were crying.

"How many are injured?" Slinkman asked, a talon mark on his chest. Everyone, including Autumn raised their hands. Everyone looked at the human, and freaked out.

"What IS that?" Gretchen asked, horrified.

"It's another one of those monsters!" Raj cried out. Everyone freaked out before Autumn could explain. the small bunny on the floor opened her eyes, and smiled a bit at the human.

"Ah... it's been a while since i've seen a human..." She said, sitting up.

"She's a friend of the monster! I bet she brought those monsters here!" Scoutmaster Lumpus said, angry. The two girls recieved a couple of glares. Jane Doe patted Lumpus' back.

"Nonsense Scoutmaster Lumpus! She protected us!"

"Yeah! Without her, we wouldn't be alive." Lazlo said.

"Bully!" Clam said angrily.

"What happened here?" Autumn asked, breaking up the arguing.

"A flock of crazy birds came down out of nowhere and attacked us!" Patsy said, pointing across the lake to the shambles of the camp. Some of the girls hugged themselves, crying a bit.

"We were lucky to get out of there alive..." Said a squirrel scout, sobbing and hiccuping.

"Then when they came over here, the birds attacked the next day!" Lazlo said, still scared that they would come back.

"I still blame the squirrel scouts for bringing them over..." Muttered Edward.

"It would have happened eventually Edward." Slinkman said, narrowing his eyes.

"Well thats odd... I didn't think those kinds of monsters existed." Autumn said, then hissed at the pain in her fractured arm. Krystine, the bunny, raised her arm a little and the wound glowed green, then healed. Autumn was amazed at this sudden power.

"Pil... he sacrificed himself for me..." Raj cried. Remembering when the harpie came for him, and Pil jumped on it and bit it on the wing. Pil ended up being thrown into the ground. Raj held him up, and the tiny little brown fluff ball was struggling to nearly cried herself at the horrible images she was given, but sucked in her sadness.

"There's a base camp, up ahead. I'll lead you all." Autumn said. Many of the scouts were relieved, but some were suspicious about it, but didn't argue as Autumn led the group down the lakeside, and into the forest.

?

"Father, I want to bring revenge on the assface who did this to Edmund!" Micheal said, red eyes defiant. Edmund, was currently resting. Since he was a vampire, the wound would close in a few days, but the anger in the boy would not die until the man who hurt his friend did.

**"Very well. I will allow this act of vengeance to be settled by you, and I will let you stay at our... zoo, until the deed is done." **The figures around him all were chuckling, knowing very well where he was talking about.

"Thank you, father." Micheal said, bowing.

**"Hand me that dagger over there son." **Joe said, pointing across the hall. With amazing speed, Micheal ran there and back in the blink of an eye, now holding the dagger before his father. It was steel, with elaborate designs on it showing many souls burning in the pits or tartarus in the metal. Joe took it, and pricked his finger with it, and began to coat the blade with his own, blackened purplish blood. **"Use this... with my own blood, your enemy will be dead within minutes." **The horrible monster smiled, showing yellowed thick fangs.

"Thank you father. I will not disappoint you." Micheal said, bowing once again before disappearing into the shadows.

_"Do you really think our incompetent younger brother will be able to acheive this task father?" _Asked a high voice.

**"No. It just entertains me to see him try so hard and fail so much." **Helaughed. Edmund, just behind the wall of the throne room, heard every word.

Back at the camp

Max stood in camp, soaked to the bone, shivering, and still having some rope attached to him as he now held a large amount of fist with the rest of the rope. Alyssa took it all away, and Alice threw him a blanket. Max immediattely sat next to Alex, warming themselves by the fire as night began to fall upon the forest. "Ohhh god... I didn't think I would survive..." Max shivered, then began to chug down his stew within seconds it was gone.

"Well, we're glad you're back. Have you perhaps seen the others?" Alyssa asked, giving him seconds.

"I did see Dylan... but he was screaming and waving his arms around like a maniac." Max said, shaking his head. Alyssa chuckled a bit, and without saying more, she went back to clean up her knives.

"What's that sound?" Cow asked, looking around, a little afraid that the monsters were coming. Figures began to show in the trees, and cow screamed and clutched chicken, choking him. "Help me big brother!" she cried out. Alice prepared to bring out her rifles, but when the figures were seen in light, it was revealed to be Autumn, behind her many injured beans and squirrels.

"Oh my..." Alyssa said, running inside hers and Alex's and Alice's tent to grab the extra large first aid kit she was glad that Double D had insisted she bring. Alice heard screaming in the woods, and went into the woods to check it out, grabbing her taser just in case.

Johnny and Alyssa

When it began to get dark, Johnny didn't know where the camp was any longer. Alyssa had hurt her wing a little when she fell, so she couldn't fly up to see where they were. Alyssa looked around, a little scared. Johnny on the other hand was going ballistic, feeling itchy all of a sudden, and his skin crawling as the animals of the night were emerging. "Well this sucks." Alyssa sighed, looking around, both of them completely lost.

"I think if we keep walking, we'll eventually find the camp..." Johnny said, looking around.

"Yeah... we should. But in case..." Alyssa grabbed his hand, glad that it was dark so he couldn't see her blush. "D-Don't get the wrong idea... it's so we don't lose each other." She said. Johnny blushed as well, and squeezed her hand as they walked together.

Dylan

"GET THE F*CK AWAY FROM ME!" Dylan screamed, unleashing a wave of electricity so strong it killed all the bugs near him, but didn't faze the bear chasing him very much. Alice sighed, and shot both Dylan and the bear with a taser.

Camp

Alyssa served stew to each of the campers, and wrapped each of their wounds with gauze, kicking Johnny Bravo in the face occasionally as he tried to hit on her. Alex punched him into a tree when he tried, but since she had the bigger chest, she ended up being the one mostly hurting him.

"Ouch." Max said, flinching as he watched Johnny get punched into the sky and landing on his face. "Poor guy should know what's best for him before he gets killed."

Johnny and Alyssa

"I think I can see the camp!" Alyssa said, having climbed a tree and seeing a light in the distance.

"How far is it away?" Johnny yelled.

"Not too far!" She climbed down, and bumped into Johnny by accident. "Whoops, sorry!"

"It's ok. Now... which way was it?" Alyssa pointed to the east, and they walked on. For what seemed hours, they finally made it to what they thought was the camp site. Instead... they stood in front of a rusty gate with the letters WB on them. They stood in the ruins of a city, buildings falling apart and there was a foul odor of rotting in the air.

"... Should we go in?" Alyssa asked.

"I-I guess..." He muttered, then they opened the gate. It creaked very loudly, making them both flinch. Alyssa skipped inside happily. Johnny was surprised at her bounciness all of a sudden, and walked behind her, lookign around. He tried to act as calmly as he could. Footsteps were heard from above. He looked up to the rooftops to find nothing there.

"Ooooh~ Hey! Johnny, check this out!" Alyssa said. Johnny looked up at what she was, and saw the large layout of the entire studios on the wall. The place they were standing in was a destroyed lobby looking area. "We're here... Hey, I wanna check out the water tower." She said, acting like they were at more of an amusement park than a creepy dead studio.

"Okay... then we'll go look at acme labs. I wanna see if there's still any leftover weapons." Johnny said excitedly. They walked together, not noticing the hundreds of leery eyes staring at them.

Camp

Dawn was beginning to come, and Alyssa medicated Dylan's intense bee stings, mosquito bites, and bear injuries. He was yelling at her about how painful her treatments were, but that just made her dab at his wounds even harder, making him scream. Alice looked around to see Max, the bean scouts, squirrel scouts, Johnny Bravo and his mom, cow and Chicken, Autumn, Krystine, Alex... who was missing? Instantly she remembered. "Damn! They're still in the woods!" Alice cursed and picked up her cell phone.

Base

Double D picked up the phone, ducking from the incoming arm. "H-Hello?"

"double D, It's me. We need to get the hell out of the mountains, we found a large group of survivors. Send someone over." Alice said. "And two have gone missing. So I need you to make a quick check for any sign of them."

"Oh my... sounds like your venture was more fruitful than needed." He said.

"Yeah..." Alice sighed.

"I'll send a ship over right away."

"How's dexter running the place?" Double D ducked again from a flamethrower.

"Um... Pretty well..." He sounded not sure.

"Double D, what's going on?"

"I think it's best you not know til you get back." there was a loud smash of glass. "Goodbye!" He said, then smashed the phone on the reciever.

Camp

Alice was wide eyed. "We're getting back there. NOW." Alice growled.

WB Studios

The water tower stood tall in front of them, rusty and dirty. Alyssa climbed up the ladder, curiousity killing her as she had always wondered what it was like on the inside of the water tower. Johnny followed, being careful of the rusty bolts holding the ladder to the tower. When they came to the top, they found the door to the water tower locked with a padlock. Alyssa picked up a rock, and began to smash at the lock until it came loose. Johnny winced every time it smashed against the metal. She opened the door wide, to find three figures lying half dead on the ground. "O-oh god... Is that...?" Johnny looked inside, walked in followed by Alyssa, to hear moaning and groans of pain.

_"Hellp..." _Said one. Alyssa rolled one over, to reveal it was Yakko. He was filthy, and looked to be very hurt. His eyes cracked open to see light, and a girl holding him. _"Please... come closer..." _He mumbled. She came closer to him. _"Closer..." _He mumbled.

"Yes...?" She asked, their noses barely touching. All of a sudden, he grabbed her face and kissed her roughly. "AGH!" She screamed, and slapped him.

"Hello nurse!" Now, he was back to normal, grinning like an idiot. There was a loud smacking sound.

"Hello hunky boy!" Johnny was being intensely kissed by Dot. Instantly, the life was brought back to her just like her brother. Johnny was extremely surprised and a little disgusted as she came off him with a loud pop. Alyssa fumed a little, Dot giggling. Yakko held up his little brother to her, and Alyssa wasn't too keep on kissing another warner brother, but giving her no choice, Yakko forced him on her, with Johnny getting more angry as in front of him Wakko was intensely kissing her with all his remaining strength, and instantly he was revitalized. Wakko continued to kiss her until finally Alyssa kicked him off, wiping her mouth and spitting out the taste of animaniac.

"Hello nurse!" Wakko said, grinning and his tongue sticking out.

"E-Eeeewww..." She whined, wiping her tongue on her shirt.

"How in the world did you three get stuck in here? I thought the animaniacs couldn't be contained!" Johnny said, clearly angry for two reasons now.

"Wellll... first let us introduce ourselves, I'm Yakko!"

"I'm wakko!"

"And I'm Dot!"

"And together, we're the warner brothers!"

"And the warner sister!" Dot climbed on Johnny, and winked. "So honey, you got any plans for tonight?" she asked, flirty. Johnny rolled his eyes and placed her on the ground.

"We should probably get going. Is anyone else here besides you guys?" Johnny asked. The three siblings seemed a little cautious.

"Y-Yes... but we're not allowed to leave the studios." Yakko said, sighing.

"Why?" Alyssa asked.

_**"Because we don't let them..." **_They turned to the door, to see a joenian monster with dripping fangs slam the door shut, killing off their light source. Wakko and Yakko was hugging each other for dear life. Johnny was trying to find an exit by hitting the walls with the butt of his sword, freaking out as Dot held onto him, terrified from the monster. Alyssa was hyperventilating quickly as she couldn't take dark and small confined spaces.

**"EEEEAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHH!"** She screamed, and began to run around the water tower like maniac.

"Ooooooh! Are we playing 'Insane in the water tower'?" Dot asked, then screamed as loud as she could, let go of Johnny, and began to bounce around the room like a ball. Yakko and Wakko grinned like crazy, and decided to join in the 'game', screaming and going absolutely nuts. Johnny covered his ears and sheilded his head, as he could feel the tower begin to tip.

Outside

_**"I got em boss! I got the intruders!"** _Said the smaller monster, to his major. These joenianw had adapted to a much more desert area, as his body was more of a insect. His large poisonous tail glistened at the tip with venom, a red eyeball in its tail, and head. Its claws were huge, and stained with the red blood of its past victims. The minor monster, had only one eye, and it was on his head and his shade of purple was lighter, as his body was smaller.

"Very good... bring me to them. I wish to feast correctly tonight." He said, snapping its claws on the bones of what used to be a character. Major Scorpion was brought before the water tower. But it was being banged around and there was a lot of commotion coming from inside. The scorpion snapped its claws and began to climb up the watertower. But with the added weight, as he began to get to the top, the water tower tipped. Major Scorpion did not anticipate this, and jumped off before it fell. He fell on his back, and when he looked back at the tower, it crushed him completely with a loud crunching sound. The minor monsters were all gaping, eyes wide and jaws on the ground.

The door fell open, and the animaniacs popped their heads out before Alyssa and Johnny, and all were surprised at the gathering crowd of monsters. "What did we hit?" Alyssa asked. Wakko pointed down with a huge grin, and the tower was laying on the corpse of what was, Major Scorpion.

"Just as planned." Yakko said, getting his sunglasses out and pulled out a steering wheel out of nowhere as he went back into the tower. The roof opened up to show a windsheild. He pulled out a mic, and all five of them were now somehow sitting in seats and the water tower had wheels on its side. "Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten all seatbelts as we are about to experience bumpy roads ahead. Please, enjoy your ride at Warner Brother Studios!" Quickly, they all fastened and Yakko hit the gas, and the water tower took off at full speed like a rocket. Their trail began leaving dead scorpions behind, as they headed straight for acme labs.

"this is going to hurt..." Johnny muttered, and both humans ducked for cover. The water tower smashed inside the labs, and when they came out, Alyssa was holding Pinky and the Brain in her hands.

"What on earth is going on here? Can't you see I was just about to make my escape?" Brain yelled.

"Are we leaving? Narf!" Pinky asked.

"Just making a couple stops." Yakko grinned.

"WOO HOO HOO! ANARCHY!" Dot screamed. Wakko held up his trusty button as they approached a set of warehouses. They broke down the door, and Wakko pressed it. The entire army of scorpions guarding the cages were crushed by 80000lb weights, ang the cages holding Freakazoid and his friends/family, were run over by the tower, picking them up as they held on for dear life.

"Dear god someone help me! I'm slipping!" The lobe cried out. Johnny grabbed onto him, and pulled him onto the tower. They broke into even more warehouses, and picked up the remaining cast of the Animaniacs.

"Is that everyone?" Yelled Dot.

"Nope! We've got one last stop!" Yakko yelled, making a U-turn, and running over even more. There was a loud smack on the windshield, and Yakko spritzed the scorpion with water and it screamed in pain as it fell. There were loud thumps on the outisde of the tower.

"WE've got some hitch hikers!" Freakazoid yelled, looking up. "I can handle it!" Alyssa put down the two mice on her chair, and grabbed a baseball bat.

"Let me. I'm gonna repay them for locking us up."

"You're gonna need more than a baseball bat to get rid of them all!" Johnny warned. Alyssa glared at him hard, making him swallow as she climbed up.

"Nice girlfriend you've got there." Slappy the Squirrel said, holding her nephew as he whimpered in fear.

"she's not-" Johnny was interrupted by the sound of a valkyrie battle cry and the sound of several home runs hit at once. Alyssa came back down with a purple stained broken bat. Some characters stepped away from her evilness.

"Last stop... LOONEY TOONS!" Yakko yelled, but before they could crash head first into the animation block, something stopped them all of a sudden, sending everyone rocketing into the windsheild. But when cave guy flew right into the rest of everyone else along with Ralph, everyone went out of the tower and onto the ground.

"Ohh... my BACK!" Cried out Dr. Scratchnsniff.

"...S*it..." Johnny muttered, looking up and around to see that they were surrounded. He got up, looked around.

"Well well... father was right to send me here. Now I can kill you for myself!" Said a voice.

"Huh?" Johnny turned around. But before he could see, Alyssa popped up in front of him and before she or he could know what was going on, there was a loud 'shink' sound, and something sharp and black came right through Alyssa's back and out her chest frame. "ALYSSA!" That was the last thing heard, before she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Cartoons used in this chapter: Ed edd n eddy, dexters lab, Johnny bravo, Cow and Chicken, Camp Lazlo, Animaniacs, Freakazoid, Pinky and the Brain.<p> 


	10. Toxic Heart

OOOOOHHHH! Tension! :D Too much anime flooding my brains! If you know your Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy well, then you'll be happy to see this chapter. I'll be placing all the names of cartoons used in this chapter as well.

* * *

><p>The girl fell to her knees, before falling on the dirt ground on her stomach, the blade sinking all the way in her back up to the hilt. There was a mix of red and black in the blood that began to pool, soaking the shirt she wore. Johnny grabbed hold of her, on his knees now. He pulled out the blade, and not looking at its new blood coating, he threw it on the ground, and held her so that she was facing up to him. Blood dribbled down her chin from her mouth as now she was unconcious. "...Freakazoid." He said, not even looking up. Ahead of them, just a mile off, was the open gates.<p>

"Y-yes?" This was the first time any of the warner characters had seen real blood. Freakazoid had heard about it, and it was grosser to see than he thought.

"I need you to take her away... Find someone to help her." Johnny said, his face unreadable as he picked up Alyssa, her chest dripping. He handed her to the reluctant Freakazoid, and he nodded, swallowing. Quick as a flash, Freakazoid dashed off at the speed of the internet.

"Quickly! do not let them escape!" Yelled the boy behind Johnny. He turned around, and found himself face to face with the boy they saw earlier at Dexter's old lab. The one who hadn't let them out and stuck his tongue at them.

"You!" He said, surprised and angry.

"Yes, me! The one whos friend you nearly killed!" He smirked. "I am Micheal V. Darkart! One of the vicious children of Joe, you will learn to fear my name." He smiled. Johnny didn't answer, he just unsheathed his sword, and pointed it straight at Micheal with anger burning in his eyes.

"You shall pay for what you've done. **With your LIFE."** He said, 100% serious. Micheal smirked, and his hand showed a set of claws.

"Let's see if you can touch me." He smirked. Monsters crowded around them, all characters frightened out of their minds. The monsters began to grab them one by one, with Johnny distracted by Micheal. Johnny leapt at him, and slashed his sword right across Micheal's chest. The boy, seemingly weak, jumped 20 feet in the air and landed on his feet as graceful as a cat. Micheal's teeth began to grow, and the points became as sharp as knives.

"What the hell are you?" Asked Johnny, seeing as the boy was beginning to get bigger, his muscles expanding.

"Not human." He smirked, and his shirt tore right off to reveal mass amounts of scars, and his skin was mismattched like some puzzle the pieces were forced upon.

Back at Base

"What the... FUCK?" Alice screamed. All the animals including the pokemon, were going absolutely insane! Cow and Chicken were on the ground, their mouths foaming as they tried to cover their ears from the horrible sounds only audible to animals. A large flock of flying pokemon were doing dives into the ground, trying to force the sounds out of their eardrums.

Max ran as hard and fast as he could into the security building, seeing if there was anything he could do. Maybe turn off the thing creating such hecticness. Autumn was busy herself, trying to find some sort of end to the pokemon's insanity. She froze some of them, keepin them in place. Johnny Bravo and his mom, ran into one of the buildings for shelter.

Alex was having her own troubles, leaving the ship to the hands of Jack Spicer and Dexter to be repaired, she was given the task of rounding up the victims and bringing them into the hospital wing, everyone else trying to calm down the pokemon. Alyssa gathered the amount of weaker animals, and kept them in a seperateboart of the city so they do not get hurt from other stronger ones. Chowder, and the entire scouts of Camp kidney and Acorn Flats were among these weaker animals. Dojo flew overhead, and tried smashing his head on a building to get the noises out of his head. Buildings were set aflame and destroyed, many people injured.

Max, began to go through the security cameras. Alice came inside, and began to assist in his search for the source of chaos. Double D, Dexter, and Eddy was hiding out in the lab and ed was having what he thought was the ultimate party outside. The Xiaolin warriors having their own ultimate training sequence as well.

"What the hell? My god this is insane!" Max hissed. "And where the hell is Dylan?"

Dylan wandered the alleyways, avoiding contact with anything or anyone. He had planned to relax when he got here. "I'll be damned if I can't at least take a nap." He muttered. His eye caught onto something, a glimmer coming from the rooftops. Finding a ladder, he climbed up to see a young man about his own age, playing a silver flute in the shape of a basilisk.

The boy had gray hair, eyes a astonishing purple, skin as white as milk, and wore clothes that made him look like a prince. A grey cap upon his head, along with a grey cloak and a button up shirt under, his shorts a black, a leather belt around his waist, and matching leather boots.

The music he produced from the instrument was silent. The boy played For another two minutes before stopping, and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Dylan awestruck. He walked back down to town, still shaking the surprise from his head.

It was quieter than he remembered. Looking around, it seems that whatever was bothering the animals and Pokemon was gone.

"Oh my god!" Screamed someone. Before anyone had the chance to relax, Alex had found Freakazoid holding Alyssa, and there was a large gash in her chest. Alice made her way over with Max, as he had slingshot himself and her all the way back after seeing the picture of Alyssa coughing blood.

Max freaked out over the possibly dying form of his friend, and held her hand tightly, trying to calm her as she was coughing now and her chest heaved, gasping for air.

"Where did you come from?" Alice asked, taking some notes as she spoke to Freakazoid.

"The Warner Brothers studios, you need to hurry! Some weird kid was fighting all those vicious beasts and stayed behind so we could get away!" The Alyssa in his arms coughed out a bleb of black onto his arm. "Aw nut bunnies! I just had this suit dry cleaned too!" Alice ignored that comment and had Max lead Freakazoid take her down to the medical bay as fast as possible. Autumn was just passing when she smelled blood and caught sight of a very familiar girl zooming right past her.

"W-What was that?" Autumn asked, eyes wide.

"Nevermind that. Johnny is still out there, and I think I know just where to find him." Alice grinned.

"Does this mean me and Ed get to finally use... IT?" Alex asked, hopeful.

"Yes, and don't forget to also get Dexter and double D-" Alex cheered and ran back to the garages.

"HEY ED! BRING IT OUT!"

"IT?"

"YES IT!"

"WAHOO!"

"I swear her attention span is like a squirrel's..." Alice said.

"It?" Autumn asked.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Dylan asked, facepalming. Behind them, a large engine roared and footsteps the size of columns were heard. They turned, and were now in awe as a large shadow loomed over them.

"BUK- BUCKAAAAAAWWW!"

Back at the Studios

"Agh!" Johnny screamed, a claw going across his face. And after, a fist the size of a cinder block came straight at him, and rocketed his body through the walls of three different film shooting buildings. He pulled himself out of the rubble and tried to stand, blood seeping from his skull and coming down his face and various places on his body were seriously injured, but he decided that those would be tended to later. He held the sword tightly, and kept his eyes on his opponent.

"Hahahahaha! You seriously call yourself a warrior? You can't even hold that sword properly let alone strike with it! Your girlfriend will die knowing that you had put up no fight to me at all!" Micheal laughed. Johnny's temper flared violently, and roaring from anger, he ran up to the monster child in the middle of his gloating, and surprised him with a upward slash. Micheal managed to dodge enough, but his skin on his shoulder was cut right through, making the blood leak from the deep wound.

"Go burn in hell... haa... you damned freak of nature..." He muttered, that strike taking up a lot of his energy. He looked around, and many of the characters were being chased and attacked. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot were on a flagpole, crying as three scorpion monsters shook it to get to them. Pinky and the brain were being chased until they climbed a tree, but now were being threatened by the chance of one of the monsters trapping them and cutting down the tree.

"Can't you see? You can save no one with those measly skills of yours!" Micheal said, clutching his open wound with one of his huge hands. Johnny fell to his knees, feeling his injuries starting to get worst as he moved.

"I-I... I can't give up now... not when-" Johnny was cut off with the loud sound of a chicken.

"BUK- BUCKAAAAAAWWW!" Everyone looked up as the shadow came over the studios, and to find a huge red eyed chicken monster coming through the gates and green slime oozing from its mouth.

"What the..." Micheal and Johnny both said, but Johnny had a wide grin on his face when he saw who was riding the huge chicken. Ed. He looked to be having the time of his life. Monsters began to try to attack the chicken, but the monster merely kicked and pecked at them with its huge talons and beak. Soon, it licked its beak and opened its mouth to reveal sharp razor blade teeth, and ate an entire group of scorpions.

"No! Down Carl, down!" Yelled Ed. "No eating! They'll give you a tummy ache!" Alex sat on the chicken's head and held a large metal spiked baseball bat to smash down the flying beasts.

"That thing looks really familiar..." Johnny said, rubbing his chin as the chaos around him continued. "Ah! That thing is one of those Super Chickens from Billy and Mandy! My god..." He looked up and saw a large ship, no doubt this time created by Dexter as it had a more blueish paint job. It was shaped somewhat like a jet and looked to have only enough room for about twenty people. He saw Autumn in the window, and she waved as a door opened in the ship, and a black figure with long hair jumped out.

"You're not getting away from me! Even if this place is going to burn!" Micheal yelled, and lunged for him. Johnny flinched, and held up his sword in defense and awaited the strike. IT never came, and instead, the earth shook a little. He looked to see Alice standing on the unconcious Micheal, two huge cannons loaded with large bullets in her hands along with a case strapped to her bag no doubt carrying more bullets.

"What's up Johnny boy? Heard you needed a little help." Alice grinned. Never had he been so happy to hear her sassy voice.

"I-Is she..."

"Alyssa made it, and she's in the care right now. Double D!" She said, turning on her watch. A building exploded into fire and Bugs Bunny along with Elmer Fudd and every other looney toons character came flying out of that building. Eddy stood near it, grinning as he had a beltful of gernades and one was missing, His arms now full of loot he found.

"I'm gonna be rich off this revolution buisness!" Eddy grinned.

"Don't forget the Tiny toon building as well!" Alice yelled, and Eddy groaned as he ran off in search of it. Soon, there was another explosion.

"Yes Alice?" Double D asked over the intercom on her watch that Dexter made.

"Bring as many as you can onto the ship, we'll take care of the rest." Alice said, and winked at the relieved Johnny.

"Yes ma'am." Johnny then felt a blue light on him, and immediattly he felt the scene around him change. Soon, he was on the tiled ground of the ship. Robot assistants took bandages, and Autumn rushed down to help him up along with a reluctant Dylan.

"My god you look like shit!" Dylan laughed.

"Thanks." Johnny said dryly. "Where's Max?"

"When you got on board, Max jumped out after Alice and is now down there. Let's get you back." Autumn helped the robots take him to the other teleportation room to rest at base, and Dylan watched the battle outside through a window, and one by one characters were brought into the ship, and taken away by nurses or they were allowed to wander if their injuries were minor.

"I'm going to teleport them back to base, alright? We're running out of room." Alyssa said.

"Do so, I am still locating survivors." Double D said. Alyssa began bringing one person at a time back to base, starting with Johnny by using the same ray used to teleport him into the ship.

Johnny arrived on a platform in the labs, and looking up, Dexter told him to move for the others that were coming soon. He got up, and walked down the halls as he began to hear yelling and screaming.

Ray glomped him, making a smile that made him shiver. "Hello honey!~" He giggled.

"I'm not in the mood for this... can you tell me where the medical bay is? I've got a friend who's seriously injured." He said. Ray let go, eyes wide.

"I'm so sorry about that! Down the streets and take a left when you reach a large purple tent. The medical bay is what used to be the town's hospital." Johnny nodded his thanks, and Ray sighed, heart fluttering as he watched him walk away. Johnny followed his directions, and soon found himself among the hustle of many robots and pokemon working together on various patients.

_My god I hate hospitals... they've always gotta have this sterile smell, and somebody always dies in every room. _He thought. Walking to every door, he peeked inside to find not one of the rooms held Alyssa until he found a mysterious room that was sealed off.

Star walked out of that room, wiping her hands a little. "Oh, Johnny. What a pleasant surprise." She tried to give him her best smile.

"Where is Alyssa?"

"In there." She pointed to the door she just came out of." Johnny was about to go inside, but she blocked him off and shook her head.

"Why can't i see her?" He asked/yelled, making the android flinch slightly.

"... We're doing the best we can, and she's still not out of surgery." She said. Johnny's heart nearly stopped.

"She needs... surgery?"

"Yes, it seems that there was some odd poisonous substance coating the blade, and it touched her heart. She's struggling breath as it is."

"Oh my god... This is all my fault..." He said, dispair in his eyes.

"Whatever happened, we're trying everything we can to get the poison out. But... the odds of that happening are slim." She said, and walked back into the room. Johnny fell to his knees, and couldn't help a few sobs.

Hours Later

Johnny sat on one of the chairs, staring at his bandaged hands. One of the robots had noticed his mangled state, and had insisted he was bandaged up properly. "There he is!" Said a friendly voice. He looked up, to see Max and Autumn holding flowers most likely for Alyssa, and Dylan trailing behind them.

"Hey man, how you holding up?" Max asked.

"Fine..."

"How's Alyssa?" Autumn asked worriedly. Star and many robots filed out of the room, all showing no signs if the surgery was a success or not. Johnny got up, heart thudding in his chest.

"Well?" He asked.

"...I'm so sorry..." Star said, looking down. "We tried our best... but the toxins are too much. She's not going to make it past today." Everyone was dead quiet, the terror and fright taking over their bodies.

"Are... are you certain...?" Autumn asked, at the verge of tears.

"Yes...They've effected too much of her body already. You may come in to say your final goodbyes, if you like." She said, and opened the door to show Alyssa strapped to an IV, her heart shown having a slow beat. Her skin was a sick pale color, and her wings... were as black as her hair now. Her halo just the same. Now she looked more the part of the angel of death. Her eyes were open, showing her tiredness. She put on a smile for them.

"Hey guys..." They rushed in, Autumn taking her hand and forcing a smile. Alyssa clutched it weakly.

"Hey Alyssa..." Max said, taking the flowers and placing them at her side.

"Aww... I feel so special... you guys actually got me flowers..." She then coughed a little, blood coming out. Dylan grimaced, and couldn't help but be sad even though she was a bitch to him. "And Dylan... I thought you hated me to much to actually come..." He smirked a little now.

"Alyssa... how are you feeling?" Johnny asked.

"Drained, actually. But enough about me... how was the fight?"

"We won, to be honest. We got everyone that survived the battle of Chickenzilla and those damned Joenians out of there..." Max grinned sadly, choking up slightly.

"Alice and the others are still seeing if we missed anyone." Dylan said.

"That's good... and what about that bastard- cough... Did you beat his face in?" Alyssa smiled at Johnny, who forced his tears down and smiled.

"Yeah... with a bit of help..."

"Everyone... she needs to get some sleep. Please hurry." Star said, hinting it was time. Autumn nodded, starting to cry now.

"Goodnight Alyssa..." She said, and hugged her before leaving, and running down the halls so she can cry without being heard.

"Goodnight you weirdo..." Max smiled, and hugged her. She smiled and looked at Dylan.

"C'mon... share the love with your- cough cough!... Auntie Lyssa." She said. Dylan couldn't be annoyed at her last monents, so he reluctantly hugged her and left. Johnny stayed however, and Star nodded at his decision and left them in peace as night overcame the hospital. Johnny held her hand, and began to tear up slightly.

"...Alyssa, I-"

"I'm going to die soon, aren't I?" She asked, looking down at their hands.

"I..."

"Don't hide it from me Johnny. I know... I know what final goodbyes are." She said, starting to choke on her words. "I don't want to die Johnny... but if it means that you and the others get to live and be able to destroy that ass Joe, then I accept it." She smiled, tears now falling. Johnny let the tears fall, and together, they cried until they fell asleep.

Midnight 

Alyssa and Johnny held each other's hand, and at that moment when they slept, her heart monitor stopped.

**Awaken... My child...**

After three or four minutes, the monitor began to start up again, but at a very slow rate. Soon, it began to pick up, and brain wave signals began to give off rapidly. Alyssa's hand twitched in Johnny's hand, and her eyes shot open.

Five minutes later

Alarms went off, waking everyone in the entire building. Johnny shot up, and found his hand empty. Alyssa wasn't in her bed. He left the room, and found many people running about.

**Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!**

He ran down the halls in search of perhaps maybe the bot in charge of disposing dead bodies, in hope they didn't cremate her or anything. He looked everywhere, and ignored the announcements as he rushed until he got himself lost in a more secluded area of the hospital. Suddenly, he heard a loud munching in the kitchen. Something was dripping on the floor.

"Hello? Anyone here?" He asked, opening the door. The refrigerator was wide open, but no one in the room. He heard a loud scuffling, and he drew his sword.

"Hisss!" He heard, and then a window smashed open and he could see blood everywhere on the floor. He swallowed hard, and saw that whatever was there earlier, had jumped from a ten story window. He heard the possible flapping of wings just outside. Running down the stairs, a large puddle of blood was seen on the ground like in the kitchen. He followed the trail of blood, and found himself near the water fountain at the plaza.

_Munch... munch... RIIIIIP..._ More blood fell, now on the fountain. The figure sat on the sside, still being unseen. There was a loud sound of trudging footsteps, the figure's head snapped up, and a large chunk of half frozen meat fell from its hands.

"Spotlights!" Yelled Dexter. "Let's see this intruder!" The lights turned on, and standing in a hospital gown was a girl, her irises a deep crimson, her canines now like fangs, nails sharpened to a point. The girl very familiar to everyone.

"Alyssa?" said Max. Johnny was wide eyed, Autumn was shocked, asAshe believed by now she was dead. But the statement was proven wrong when the crazed black haired teen let out an animalistic cry, making everyone wince.

* * *

><p>I sort of cried at making this... Oh well. cartoons: pinky and the brain, tiny toons, looney toons, Animaniacs, Ed edd n eddy, dexters laboratory, the super chicken from Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy.<p> 


End file.
